


Young Blood

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: The Long Dark Night [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Demons... Jaime and Brienne search for Sansa and Arya, while at the wall, blue roses and fire awaken the dead, and the threat of White Walkers comes ever closer to tearing apart the world that the Night's Watch has spent so long protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brotherhood - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's chapter 1 of the prequel for Demons. I hope everyone enjoys it. The title for this story came from a song called "Young Blood" by The Naked and The Famous. I prefer to listen to the Renholder Remix, there's a great fan vid for Gendry/Arya fans on youtube. I'll put the Lyrics for the song at the end of this chapter.

Young Blood.

Chapter 1 – The Brotherhood Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So do you want to tell me where we’re headed Wench?” Jaime asked. Brienne remained steadfastly silent for a few moments as they made their way slowly through the thick brush of the woods. “I know for a fact we are not going to see the Hound. I know that you haven’t found Sansa, because you would never have left her with the Hound in the first place, not even to come and fetch me. You’d have killed him all on your own. So why don’t you tell me exactly what is going on in that thick skull of yours?” Jaime asked her. Brienne stopped suddenly and slid, almost boneless, to sit on the ground by a tree.

“My tale is a long one Ser Jaime and I fear by the time I’m finished with it, you’ll certainly want to kill me, but I won’t lie to you.” Brienne said softly. She looked so lost and alone in that moment, that Jaime wondered what it was that had made Brienne give him such a look of terrible suffering. Her blue eyes didn’t hold the same light, and Jaime feared that giving her a quest had become a bittersweet taste on her tongue. Jaime knew not everyone was honourable like her, and he knew Brienne probably had a hard time adjusting to it. The world could be cold and cruel, and harsh reality could even colder and crueller.

“I doubt anything you tell me could make me wish to take your life My Lady.” Jaime said honestly. Brienne looked as though she were about to cry, but she did not. She stared him straight in the eye and started telling him everything that had happened since she had left him in King’s Landing, including the addition of young Podrick Payne and Ser Hyle Hunt to her quest to search for Sansa. She explained meeting Randyll Tarly, her encounter with Dick Crabbe and then her encounter with Timeon, Shagwell and Pyg, whom she killed. Then of her fight with Rorge and Biter at the crossroads. She almost sobbed as she spoke of how Biter had taken a chunk from her cheek. Jaime took in a deep shuddering breath as he noticed the bandaging on her cheek.

“May I see?” Jaime asked. He didn’t know what possessed him to ask, but he felt he had to know. Brienne nodded and allowed Jaime to pull back the bandage. He was horrified by the damage done to Brienne’s face. “I hope the bastard suffered as he died.” Jaime uttered. Brienne clenched her eyes shut, almost as though the memory were too painful for her to recall, before she opened them wide to look at Jaime.

“I was only saved because a boy drove a spear into Biter’s neck. He looked so much like Renly that I almost thought he was for a moment.” Brienne said. Jaime frowned and nodded.

“Most likely the bastard Gendry. My sister complained copiously about how the Goldcloaks allowed Gendry to escape the city. He’s Robert Baratheon’s bastard, so the fact that he looks similar to Renly doesn’t surprise me. Renly always looked like Robert in his younger days before the man drank and feasted himself to fat.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at Jaime and then, taking another deep breath, she explained how she had become fevered, how she had been taken before Lady Stoneheart, and who Lady Stoneheart truly was. How the woman had offered her a choice. Brienne did allow tears to escape then.

“She said sword or noose. Kill you or die. I said I would not choose to kill you. So she had the rope put around my neck. I thought I would die alone. But she had Pod strung up too, and Ser Hyle. Before I could say anything else I was already strung up, and so were Pod and Hyle. Hyle’s neck broke. He’s dead, but Podrick still lives and he’s just an innocent boy. I cried out for a sword. I don’t want to kill you. I won’t kill you Jaime. I wouldn’t... I would never lead you into a trap. I just... I wanted to tell you at the camp, but there were too many eyes and ears to see and hear, and I knew many wouldn’t believe the story they heard. I... I needed to know we were truly alone before I told you.” Brienne sobbed out the last of the tale. Jaime found himself in front of Brienne, his good hand pressed against her injured cheek, though he did not touch the wound. His fingers grazed her chin, gently as he forced her to look him in the eyes. She looked so devastated and Jaime couldn’t bear that.

“This was not your fault Brienne. Ser Hyle Hunt had orders to follow you and report back to Tarly. He knew he could die on the venture. Many have died on the roads in the Riverlands. As for asking for a sword, you came and you’ve told me everything Brienne.” Jaime told her firmly.

“But I deceived you! I got you to leave your camp, where you were safe and led you out here!” Brienne pleaded. “You’d have every right to kill me with the blade you gave me. I’m no Oathkeeper.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime shook his head.

“It amazes me how naïve you are sometimes Wench.” Jaime said gently. Brienne looked him in the eyes fully then.

“I don’t understand Jaime.” Brienne uttered. Jaime smiled at the innocent spark in Brienne’s eyes.

“You wanted to save the boy. There’s no shame in that. You’re also a bloody idiot. Do you honestly think I’d want you to hang to spare my life? Do you think I would have heard of your brave sacrifice and thought of how kind it was for you to do so? I would not. I would never forgive myself if you had died trying to restore _my_ tarnished honour, Wench. You are worth ten of me and a hundred of the woman I call my sister.” Jaime said sadly. He wasn’t sure why he had said it, but he knew when the words left his mouth that they were undoubtedly true. No one who knew Brienne of Tarth, could eve say that she was not worth so much more than the Lannisters and all their gold. She had something that Jaime had lacked, even when he had had hope and talent and dreams. That was true honour, true faith, and the very real morals to make her the best Knight to exist. Jaime wondered to himself if Brienne had been old enough to fight the Smiling Knight by his side, if Arthur Dayne would have knighted her as surely as he’d knighted Jaime. Sadly, Jaime knew he probably would not have. Being a knight was a man’s place, not a woman’s, and Arthur Dayne would not have deemed Brienne worthy of knighthood, even though there was no one who deserved it more.

“Why would you say that? You’ve loved your sister your whole life. It... It may not be something that I... I would not consider a relationship with my brother... but Targaryen’s have always wed brother to sister, so I can hardly judge it because you’re not Targaryens. If I did that it would be rather hypocritical considering people always agreed to the Targaryens doing it. But still you love her. I cannot be worth a hundred of her.” Brienne said, the tone of her voice almost a little sad. Jaime wanted to tell her so much, but now was not the time.

“Let’s go and save the boy. Then we have a quest to complete.” Jaime said. He grinned at Brienne’s confused look.

“We? Do you not have an army to return to Ser?” Brienne asked. Jaime laughed as he realised just how much he had missed her.

“That bloody army is driving me crazy. I left my cousin Daven in charge before I disappeared. Most people will think me dead until I show up again at any rate. It occurs to me that it’s not very fair for me to ask you to fight for my honour and not even offer a little assistance in the matter.” Jaime replied. Brienne actually smiled then. It was a real smile, a smile that relit the spark that Jaime had thought dead for a moment and Jaime felt a jolt of something within him. Though what it was he couldn’t even tell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took a little while to get to where the Brotherhood Without Banners, had made their camp. Brienne looked fearful, and Jaime wondered exactly what she had seen here to make her look so frightened. He had seen many emotions on Brienne of Tarth, but fear had never been one of them, until this moment.

“It appears the Kingslayer’s Whore has returned.” One man said. Jaime felt his blood boil as he realised that the man was referring to Brienne. He saw the bastard boy sat near the fire. He looked up at Jaime and Brienne, and Jaime could have sworn he was looking at a younger version of Robert Baratheon. Thoros of Myr stared at the pair.

“Where is Podrick?” Brienne asked. Gendry stood up then.

“He’s alright. I’ve been looking after him, my lady.” Gendry said. He seemed to have a respect for her, at least enough not to refer to Brienne as Kingslayer’s Whore, which was what the other men seemed to be calling her. It was at that moment that a cloaked and hooded woman appeared in the clearing. She hissed angrily. A man beside her, who Jaime vaguely recalled seeing as a Stark man, was the one to speak.

“My Lady says the treacherous whore was supposed to bring back the Kingslayer’s head.” The man said.

“First of all, Brienne is no one’s whore.” Jaime hissed. Then he looked at the woman who had once been Catelyn Stark. He could still see some of her there. It was vague, a small gesture, a turn of the bloated head, but it was still there. “Secondly, Brienne did bring back my head. She just decided to throw in the rest of me for free. A good bargain I’d say.” Jaime added. The creature, Stoneheart, began to hiss and make strange sounds.

“My Lady says that you promised to return her daughters and you did not.” The man said.

“Brienne had parchment and gold to do everything within her power to find Sansa and Arya. Arya was never in King’s Landing, though I did not know this until I returned. I also did not know about the Red Wedding, and Sansa fled Joffrey’s wedding. I know not where. Let us complete the oath we made.” Jaime said. Stoneheart made strange sounds then. Thoros stood from where he had been crouched next to the fire.

“My Lady, I have seen a vision in the flames. They will find your daughters, but only together.” Thoros said. Brienne and Jaime both stared at Thoros. Stoneheart hissed and Thoros looked back at them. “My Lady says you may have leave to go. You may even take the boy with you. But you will also be taking one of our own men with you. If you even think to try and to break your word, head back towards King’s Landing or your army, Ser Jaime, then the man we send with you will kill you all. You can attempt to fight, but we will know, and our brotherhood will start hanging Lannisters as well as Freys.” Thoros said. Brienne and Jaime both had a feeling that this would not be so easy. Thoros looked at Gendry. “Gendry, you go with them. You know Arya Stark well enough that you’ll be able to recognise her where they might not. But you will swear to kill them should they go back on their words.” Thoros said. Gendry looked unhappy about this, but nodded all the same.

“I swear that if they break their words, I’ll do what must be done. I won’t be killing the boy. He’s an innocent in all this. A child doesn’t decide what family they’re born in to, anymore than a bastard decides to be born a bastard.” Gendry replied. “I’ll go and get him.” Gendry added. It seemed almost too easy as Gendry came back with Podrick and they were allowed to leave. It was as they got further away that Gendry looked at them. “You know that once you bring the girls back, she will have you killed anyway. You must be prepared to kill her if it comes to it.” Gendry told Jaime and Brienne firmly. Jaime and Brienne both felt a sort of coldness wash over them both.

“So where do we go next Ser, My Lady?” Podrick asked. Brienne took a deep breath.

“I have no idea where to start looking for Arya. There are few places where Sansa would be able to go and be safe. The Vale is the closest, so we should start there.” Brienne said. The rest of the group nodded. Even Jaime seemed to follow Brienne’s lead. It was as they turned their borrowed horses towards the right direction that Gendry spoke again.

“I know where you might be able to find Arya.” Gendry said gently.

“Where might we find her?” Brienne asked. Gendry licked at his lips and took a deep breath.

“We met a man, his name was Jaqen H’ghar, and he spoke to Arya. He gave her a silver Braavosi coin. It’s possible that that is where she’s gone, if she’s still alive. Her dancing master, Syrio, was from there too.” Gendry replied. Jaime frowned.

“You think she could go to Braavos?” Jaime asked. Gendry nodded.

“Yes. I think Arya is just tough enough to do that. She... she’s a real survivor.” Gendry replied. The group fell silent as they started to head towards the Vale, all thinking about what on earth they would do once they finally found Sansa.  


	2. The Wall - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but the next part at the Wall will be much longer and twice as insane. Thanks to all of those who commented and sent me Kudos, I really appreciate it. (nods)

Young Blood.

The Wall - Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon Snow opened his eyes, finding himself in the infirmary. Pyp, Grenn and Satin stood around whilst Dolorous Edd seemed to have taken on the role of Maester.

“Stay still Lord Commander Snow. You’re lucky to still be alive.” Edd stated. He looked disturbed. It was then that Jon noticed the Red Woman. Melisandre was standing on the other side of the infirmary, Val beside her. Val looked very uncomfortable.

“What happened?” Jon asked. He felt weak and tired, and his torso felt like it was aflame every time he moved.

“Marsh and ten others stabbed you. You shouldn’t be alive.” Pyp said.

“You wouldn’t be if not for Val and Lady Melisandre.” Edd said. Jon looked at them both. His grey eyes rested on the Red Woman.

“I did warn you of daggers in the dark Lord Commander.” Melisandre said sadly. Jon looked her incredulously.

“You did not tell me my sworn brothers would attack me.” Jon replied. Ghost was by Jon’s side, lying on the ground, looking unhappy. Melisandre nodded her understanding.

“I can only tell so much through the flames Jon Snow. I am not infallible.” Melisandre said. Jon did not know what to say.

“What has been done with Marsh and the others?” Jon asked.

“They’re in the ice cells awaiting your judgement. You are the Lord Commander, they had no business attacking you.” Grenn replied. Jon nodded. He would deal with those traitors tomorrow. Now he needed rest.

“Dragons head for the Wall Lord Commander.” Edd added. Jon was confused.

“Dragons?” Jon asked.

“Aye. Daenerys Targaryen heads with her dragons and the one who calls himself Aegon, towards the wall. You’ve been unconscious for a while, nearly a month. Daenerys Targaryen came across the Narrow Sea with her armies. She came with Tyrion Lannister, Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont. She met up with the man pretending to be Aegon Targaryen and they head here before they go to King’s Landing. I do not know what they plan here. Stannis Baratheon has returned with Asha and Theon Greyjoy as his prisoners.” Edd added. Jon felt sick all of a sudden.

 _“Theon? After all these years? I should slit his throat.”_ Jon thought to himself.

“Also, Ser Davos Seaworth arrived here with-” before Pyp could finish the door opened. A boy stared at Jon. His eyes were blue and his hair red, and he looked so much like Bran before his fall that Jon knew there was only one person this child could be.

“Rickon?” Jon breathed out. The boy grinned widely, his eyes sparkled. A woman stood behind him, a tall wildling woman, her dark hair tied in a braid.

“Jon. They thought you were going to die.” Rickon said softly.

“How? How is it possible?” Jon said. The rest went unsaid. They had all believed him dead and Jon wasn’t sure if this was some sort of fantasy.

“Bran helped us escape. It was his plan. Osha and Hodor and Meera and Jojen Reed, they got us close to the Wall. Bran went out beyond it. He speaks to me in my dreams and he speaks to me through Shaggy sometimes.” Rickon said.

“Theon said he’d recaptured and killed you.” Jon said sadly. Rickon shook his head.

“No. They were the miller’s boys. We were lucky. I think Theon wouldn’t have killed us if he had found us. Osha said he killed the miller’s boys and burned them so that he could pretend he hadn’t lost us.” Rickon told Jon earnestly. Jon smiled at the young boy and beckoned him over. Rickon ran over to the bed and threw his arms around Jon’s neck. Jon could not help hugging him back. The wildling woman looked at Jon carefully.

“The Little Lords often spoke of you, Jon Snow.” The woman said.

“You are Osha?” Jon asked. The woman nodded.

“I am.” She added verbally for confirmation.

“Thank you for looking after my little brother.” Jon said. The woman gave a simple nod and then looked at Rickon.

“I’ll be down in the training yard if you need me little lord.” Osha said gently. Then she was gone. Rickon was still hugging Jon.

“Jon, you and Arya always had the same eyes. Father’s eyes.” Rickon said sadly. Jon hugged the boy a little tighter.

“Do you remember father? Your mother?” Jon asked. Rickon nodded.

“Not well. I remember their eyes and their hair. I can’t... I can’t remember their faces. But when is saw you, you look like father. I don’t know how I know, but you do. I know Arya does too but I can’t really remember her either. I can’t remember Sansa or Robb. I just remember Bran fully, and Theon. But he’s so different now.” Rickon said softly. Jon nodded, thinking about how people always changed. Even Rickon was no longer the baby Jon remembered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a few hours later when Stannis arrived. There was a girl with him, a girl that Jon recognised, in spite of the bruises and bite marks that littered her skin, and the tip of her nose black with frostbite.

“This girl says she is Arya Stark. Your brother says she is not.” Stannis stated. Jon looked at her.

“She isn’t Arya. Arya and I have the same hair and eyes, the Stark eyes, this is Jeyne Poole. She was the daughter of Vayon Poole, Winterfell’s steward. He was killed with the Stark retainers in King’s Landing, we thought her dead too. Jeyne why would you impersonate Arya?” Jon asked the girl. She looked so weak and broken that Jon couldn’t find it within him to be truly angry at her. She dropped to her knees by Jon’s bed.

“I had no choice. Petyr Baelish... he sold me to the Boltons. Roose Bolton knew who I was. He knew. They married me to Ramsay and told me that I must say I am Arya of House Stark, or what happened to my father will seem sweet compared to what would happen to me. Baelish had me kept in one of the brothels. They did awful things to me there. They...” Jeyne trailed off. She looked at Stannis and then at Jon again, as though trying to decide what to tell them. “They... they told me they were teaching me how to please a man. I was afraid for my life. Ramsay was... Ramsay was cruel to me. Theon... I know what Theon did was wrong, Jon, but he saved me and I’ll forever be grateful to him for that.” Jeyne said. She spilled everything she knew to Jon and by the end of it, she was sobbing and Stannis looked distinctly uncomfortable. Jon placed a hand on top of Jeyne’s head and tried to offer her comfort. “Please Jon. I know that... I know that I was not a kind girl. I was awful to you and to Arya and I always thought too well of myself. Please don’t send me back to Ramsay. Please. He’ll murder me, or worse he’ll flay me and carry on treating me as he already has. I beg you Jon. Don’t send me back to him.” Jeyne pleaded. Jon nodded as he looked at Stannis.

“You’re safe here Jeyne. No one will harm you. Go and stay with whoever you feel safest with. You will be alright.” Jon told her gently. Jeyne nodded and took Jon’s hands, kissing them as though he were her liege lord.

“Thank you Jon. Thank you.” Jeyne said softly. Then she rose from the ground and gave a curtsey to Stannis before departing. Stannis looked at Jon.

“Your men turned on you.” Stannis stated. It was not a question.

“Eleven of them did, and when I can move from this cot, eleven of them will feel Longclaw’s blade on their necks before I behead them. Things need to change here. The Night’s Watch needs to change. We’ve remained the same way for centuries, not getting involved in wars and not getting involved in anything, and it has done us no good. The Others and White Walkers are coming. Winter is already here, and all I know is that we’re on the verge of all being killed. If we do not bend, we will break, your Grace.” Jon said. Stannis clenched his jaw for a moment and nodded.

“Yes. You are right Jon Snow. You’ll not hear me say it again boy, so savour it. Things must change. You are Lord Commander and with the Targaryen’s coming to the Wall it will fall to you how you handle her.” Stannis said ominously. Jon nodded.

“I shall do what I have always done. Be honest. My father was honest. He was a good man, and he died for it, but he was honest. My sisters and brothers are dead, and I am the last of Stark blood left alive, bastard or not. I’ll at least try to honour their memories by being the man my father could be proud of.” Jon said. Stannis frowned.

“My wife and daughter are here Jon Snow. If Daenerys Targaryen asks for their heads in retribution for what happened to her own father and brother? What will you do?” Stannis asked.

“I will politely tell her that all who are here are under my protection. I will not hand over innocent women and children for execution.” Jon replied. Stannis nodded.

“Thank you. At least for that much I can thank you.” Stannis said. Then he was gone. Jon wondered how he would deal with Daenerys Targaryen when she arrived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a week later when Daenerys Targaryen arrived at the Wall. Jon was up and moving around by then. He had decided that he would execute the men who attacked him at dawn the following morning. He had already informed the men, and they were all distraught. Bowen Marsh kept repeating that he had done what he did “For the Watch” but Jon could not forgive them. What they had done was treachery. If he allowed them to live, it would set a precedent that Jon could not afford, or men would rise up in mutinies against their commanders long after Jon was dead.

Jon saw the dragons land. There was a cream coloured dragon, with a boy sat on it’s back. The boy could not have been much older than Jon, but he carried the silver hair and violet eyes of the Targaryens. There was a green, riderless dragon, and a black dragon, upon which sat a woman, her silver hair whipping around her face in the breeze. Her violet eyes stared into Jon’s very soul. She was the first to dismount. She walked towards Jon and stared at him.

“There is a blue rose growing in the ice behind you.” She said softly. Jon blinked and looked behind him, and sure enough, there it was. A blue rose peeked from the ice, blooming, though Jon did not know how. “Does that happen often?” The woman asked. Jon could only assume that this was Daenerys Targaryen.

“No my lady. It does not.” Jon replied. The green dragon nudged forward. A crate clutched in one set of talons. It’s snout brushed against Jon Snow. Jon felt confused.

“It seems Rhaegal has chosen you. Though only Targaryen’s can bond with dragons in such a way. Who are you?” The woman asked.

“My name is Jon Snow.” Jon said softly.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.” Daenerys said. “My dragon is Drogon. The cream coloured dragon is Viserion. The boy riding him is Aegon, my brother Rhaegar’s son. So how does Rhaegal come to you?” Daenerys asked.

“I would not know. My father was Ned Stark. I know not who my mother was.” Jon replied. Daenerys looked at him with curiosity.

“The dragon has three heads.” Daenerys said softly. Then she looked at Aegon and back at Jon. Jon frowned, not really knowing how to answer Daenerys’ strange words. “Is there anyone who you believe may know about your mother?” Daenerys asked. Jon frowned again, as he tried to think. He was not sure why Daenerys wanted to know, but he had wished to know who his mother was for such a long time, that he found himself eager to think on someone who might tell him.

“The only one I can think of, who might know the truth is one of my father’s bannerman. He was with my father at the Tower of Joy and throughout the entire war, and is the only other survivor that may know something. I can send a raven to him. Might I ask why you would wish to know my parentage?” Jon asked Daenerys.

“Because only a Targaryen can tame a dragon, Jon Snow.” Daenerys replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was dawn the next day. Jon had the mutineers led out. He’d already had a block placed in the courtyard of Castle Black. Daenerys Targaryen was stood with Aegon, looking grim. Her men had arrived yesterday evening. More men, then Jon knew what to do with. Amongst them, was Tyrion Lannister. There had been discussions with Stannis and Jon could only surmise that Stannis had given up a claim to the throne. Something had changed between Stannis and Melisandre and Jon did not know what, but it was strange enough. It was almost as though someone had died. Daenerys frowned as Jon ordered the first man brought forward, Bowen Marsh.

“Bowen Marsh, I, Jon Snow, nine hundredth and ninety eighth Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, sentence you to die for the crime of mutiny. Do you have any last words?” Jon asked earnestly. Bowen Marsh looked deeply afraid.

“I did what I did for the Watch. You wanted to lead us into a battle. You know we are sworn to take no part.” Bowen Marsh said. Jon looked down at Bowen Marsh.

“I was not leading anyone. But if I had been, it would have been your duty to follow no matter how foolish you thought my commands were.” Jon Snow said softly. He waited for a few moments, but Bowen Marsh had no more to say. Jon raised Longclaw and did not wince as the Valyrian blade struck true, taking Bowen Marsh’s head with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter, The Vale Part 1. (nods) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Vale - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've added dialogue and ideas from both the TV show and the books. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent kudos. I really appreciate it.

Young Blood.

The Vale – Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime, Brienne, Podrick and Gendry found themselves on the Mountains of the Moon, heading for the Vale, a lot quicker than any of them had thought they would be. The quick discussion of possible places that Sansa might be had led them to check the Vale first, what with Winterfell half destroyed and under the control of the Boltons, and Riverrun being controlled by Jaime’s Aunt Genna and her husband Emmon Frey. The Vale was run by Petyr Baelish, who was married to Sansa’s Aunt Lysa, and who had been a childhood friend of the Tully children. Jaime also knew that Petyr Baelish was more than a little obsessed with Lady Catelyn Stark, and so the idea that he might have spirited Sansa away from the Red Keep did not seem absurd.

During the day the group stayed mostly silent. The ride all they could seem to concentrate on. When it got dark, they made camp, and that was when it got interesting. Gendry and Jaime would watch Brienne spar with Pod, training him, pointing out his faults and then sparring again to see if he was listening. It would usually be after Gendry and Pod fell asleep that Brienne would then spar with Jaime. She too used her left hand. They were both learning from scratch, but that just made it more interesting. Two weeks in to their journey, as Brienne sparred with Podrick once again, Gendry stood up. The group looked at him.

“I’d... I’d like to learn. If you don’t mind Lady Brienne, I’d like to join in. I only know so much, and though I’m sure I can fight, I’ve proved it more than a few times, it’s always better to practise. Arya...” Gendry trailed off. Brienne blinked.

“Arya? You know Arya Stark?” Brienne asked. Gendry hesitated before he nodded.

“We travelled from King’s Landing together with the Night’s Watch recruits. Yoren, the recruiter, he found Arya on the day of her father’s execution, cut her hair and told her to play the part of a boy. She told me later, the idea was always for her to be dropped off at Winterfell on the way to the Wall. I knew she was a girl. I didn’t tell anyone because I figured she had her reasons. But one day when I confronted her about it she told me who she was. She made me promise not to tell anyone and I didn’t. We became friends. She... she was taken from the Brotherhood by the Hound. She wandered off. She was so angry that I was staying with the Brotherhood. She didn’t want to be alone. Then she was gone and I didn’t get the chance to tell her that her friendship meant so much to me.” Gendry said sadly. Brienne looked at Gendry carefully. He was young, no older than Robb Stark if Brienne had to estimate.

“We know she isn’t with the Hound any longer. She must have escaped him.” Brienne said.

“How do you know that?” Gendry asked.

“The Hound died on the Quiet Isle. The older brother was sincere that the Hound was alone. There was no horse. When he was injured, Arya must have taken her chance to escape.” Brienne said. Gendry clenched his fists.

“That doesn’t prove anything. It might just be that the Hound got robbed while he was bleeding to death.” Gendry shot back. He clenched his hands, his blue eyes darkened by anger and worry and sadness. Brienne offered him a weak smile.

“We can only hope Gendry. Can you think of anywhere she might have gone to?” Brienne asked.

“Only the Twins or the Vale. She wanted to return to her family.” Gendry said. “The Red Wedding happened at the Twins. If she made it there, she would have been killed like all the rest. She wasn’t dressed as a lady, you’d never know she was even a girl if you didn’t spend time with her.” Gendry said softly. Brienne simply nodded and gestured Gendry to come and stand with her.

“Practise is something we all need, even the best swordsman needs practise, lest his skills get rusty.” Brienne stated firmly. Gendry stared Brienne straight in the eyes, and listened to her every word. Jaime was surprised by how quickly the boy took to Brienne’s training. He was also surprised when the next night, Gendry was back for more, even after the bruises he had gained the night before. Stubborn, just like his father. That was all Jaime could think as he watched Gendry improve on their journey.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We need to find a way of communicating.” Jaime had said. They were three weeks into their journey. The Mountains of the Moon were becoming more treacherous, and Jaime was worried about them crossing paths with the mountain clans. Tyrion had managed to befriend them, but that was a while ago, and even if they remembered Tyrion, Jaime couldn’t guarantee that would give them protection. He’d learned that lesson when he lost his hand. Your name doesn’t matter in a war, and certainly not on a mountain with clans that fight and kill each other, let alone travellers.

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked. Pod and Gendry were slightly ahead, and Jaime had no idea if they were listening or not.

“Well Podrick and I can’t very well go up to the Gates of the Moon and demand Sansa Stark, can we? I am still Ser Jaime Lannister, whether my intentions are good or not. Podrick was once Tyrion’s squire. If Sansa is there she will hide away until we leave.” Jaime said.

“But where will you take shelter?” Brienne asked.

“We’ll think of something. I’m more concerned with how we’ll communicate whilst you’re in the Vale. How will you even explain why you are there?” Jaime asked. Brienne licked at her lips nervously. The cold had chapped them, and all the group were feeling the raw cold biting at the skin that was exposed to the elements.

“I have a plan Jaime. I just... I hadn’t thought to leave you and Podrick.” Brienne said softly.

“You’re not leaving us. We’ll just be waiting for your return. The idea is to get Sansa Stark out from the Eyrie, not make sure she never leaves.” Jaime said gently. Brienne nodded.

“We’ll need to work out some kind of code.” Brienne said softly.

“We’ve still got a couple of weeks at least before we reach the Gates of the Moon. There’s time enough to prepare.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded her agreement, and so they began to work out their own personal code, made entirely of numbers so that Jaime didn’t have to work with words that could sometimes be unwieldy for him. Between them they were working on a code that only they could read.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took another three weeks to get to the Gates of the Moon. In this time, Brienne and Jaime had made their own number code between them. Gendry and Pod were both learning new tricks, and Brienne would have them face each other every so often. Of course, she and Jaime still sparred at night when the two boys were asleep. Jaime was getting markedly better with his left hand, as was Brienne. Brienne could see that Jaime was swinging his sword with grace, rather than carelessly, or clumsily. He was hitting his marks when they sparred, and Brienne knew that it was just a matter of time before Jaime became as good a swordsman with his left hand as he had been with his right. Brienne couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride even if she felt she did not have much to do with Jaime’s achievements.

As they were only a day away, it was Pod who noticed the cave. It was off the track of the mountain paths, and none of them would have noticed, but for Pod seeing a tiny indentation through the foliage of the evergreen trees that haunted the area. Once the group had deemed the cave safe, Brienne and Jaime knew this would be the best spot for Jaime and Pod to stay while Brienne and Gendry made their own enquiries at the Eyrie. That night, as Jaime watched Brienne sleep, he thought about how she should be knighted.

 _“No one deserves knighthood more than the Wench.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He saw Gendry was still awake. “You should be sleeping boy. You’ll have to be able to keep a straight face when you walk into the Eyrie. Petyr Baelish is a bastard, but he’s a master manipulator. He’s more dangerous than you can imagine.” Jaime told Gendry firmly. Gendry frowned.

“I’m not just a boy. I was knighted. I’m Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill.” Gendry stated. Jaime blinked.

“Who knighted you?” Jaime asked.

“Beric Dondarrion.” Gendry replied. Jaime frowned.

“He knighted a lot of men, and many weren’t worth the honour.” Jaime said.

“Like you?” Gendry asked. Jaime looked at Brienne, who still seemed to be sleeping, as well as Pod.

“When I was knighted I was a different person to the one I am now. I don’t know if I’m worthy of being a Knight. I know _she_ is, but no one will ever knight her.” Jaime said, gesturing to Brienne.

“You’re a knight. If you truly want to make her a knight you can. That’s what they say. Only knights can make knights.” Gendry replied. Jaime nodded.

“That’s true, but if I knighted her, men would sneer. It’s wrong that they would sneer at the idea of a lady knight, but it would be worse if I knighted her. I’m sure you know why. You grew up in King’s Landing?” Jaime asked. Gendry nodded. “You know what they call me?” Jaime asked again. Gendry nodded.

“Kingslayer.” Gendry said. His voice was almost reverent at the words. Jaime nodded again.

“So you know why people would laugh if _I_ knighted Brienne. She doesn’t deserve to be laughed at. She should be made a Knight and be respected for it, not scorned.” Jaime said simply. Gendry nodded.

“It shouldn’t matter. None of it should matter.” Gendry said. He looked thoughtful, and Jaime did not want to ask him to elaborate, so he just stared into the flames of their small campfire as Gendry fell asleep. Jaime wasn’t sure how he felt at the idea of Robert Baratheon’s offspring agreeing with him.

 _“If Joffrey had had half of this bastard’s ideals he would not have been such a bad king.”_ Jaime thought to himself. _“If I can give Tommen better ideals, he will not turn into Joffrey.”_ Jaime added mentally as his thoughts drifted away to his unknowing son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Gendry and Brienne rode up to the Gates of the Moon. Gendry stayed silent when the sentry asked what their business was. Brienne pulled out a paper from her saddlebag. It was the paper Jaime had given her with Tommen’s seal on it. The brotherhood had left it in her saddlebag, obviously not thinking it worth much.

“I am Lady Brienne of Tarth. I’m here on a search, doing the King’s business.” Brienne replied.

“Is that so? The king’d send a woman?” The sentry mocked. Brienne glared angrily.

“I’ve orders to look for Tyrion Lannister. So open the gates and tell your lord to prepare.” Brienne stated. The sentry looked mildly disturbed then, and ordered the gate to be opened before calling for Lord Baelish. Brienne and Gendry rode inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It wasn’t too long before Gendry and Brienne were escorted to ascend to the Eyrie. Brienne almost gasped in shock when she saw the dark haired girl. She led mules and Brienne knew instantly that this girl was another of Robert Bartheon’s bastards. She and Gendry looked too much alike not to be siblings.

“I’m Mya Stone.” The girl said softly. “I’ll be escorting you to the Eyrie M’lady, Ser, the ascent is too dangerous by foot so the mules are the only way.” Mya said. Brienne and Gendry followed Mya. The ride on the mules was not completely unpleasant. Brienne knew that the slightest slip could kill them all, but at the same time, the view on the ascent was stunning, and Brienne found her breath taken away by it, in spite of the reason they were there. Brienne also wondered if Gendry knew that Mya was his sister. The strangeness of the situation was ironic for Brienne. Her father had had many lovers, but not once had Brienne ever been confronted with a bastard sibling. She didn’t remember her trueborn siblings. She had vague memories of her older brother, and that was all. He drowned in the seas of Tarth, and Brienne remembered that day as clearly as though she had only lived it yesterday. She had been swept under the current, toddling after her brother, and he had drowned to save her. Her father had never blamed her for Galladon’s death, though she always felt that he had died because of her. If she had not been there, he would not have drowned, and her father would have a true heir for Tarth. She wondered what was happening on Tarth now, what her father was doing, how things were in general. It was as she wondered if her father were even still alive that the mules came to a stop. Brienne and Gendry got down from them and Mya led them into the main hall. There sat a man, short in stature, and weedy, and he made Brienne think of a snake, as the man settled his gaze on them. At his side was a dark haired girl. Brienne almost gasped in shock, but she managed to hold it back. For the dark haired girl was the very vision of Catelyn Stark. Her eyes and face matched Lady Catelyn, only her dark hair marked her differently, but Brienne knew hair could be dyed.

“Lady Brienne, my sentries say you are here on the King’s business, hunting down Tyrion Lannister.” The man said.

“You are Lord Baelish I assume?” Brienne replied.

“I am.” Lord Baelish smiled, and Brienne felt a feeling of dread in her bones as she saw that smile.

“And this young lady is?” Brienne asked. Petyr Baelish looked at the girl and then back at Brienne.

“This is my natural daughter Alayne Stone.” Baelish said. Brienne didn’t believe that for a moment.

“I have been searching out Tyrion Lannister on the King’s orders. It was thought that seeing as he managed to befriend some of the Mountain clans here that he may actually have come here to join them and hide himself. I request your utmost assistance in this matter.” Brienne said. Baelish nodded, looking perturbed.

“Of course, The Vale is always happy to help the king.” Baelish replied. He looked at Gendry. “May I ask who the boy is?” Baelish asked.

“He’s a boy I found on the Riverroad, half starved, so I’ve taken him into my care.” Brienne replied. She didn’t like the way Baelish kept looking at Gendry and liked it even less that he pretended Sansa Stark was his own bastard child.

“Are you in the habit of taking in waifs and strays Lady Brienne?” Baelish asked.

“I suppose though I may be ugly I have a woman’s soft heart in me somewhere. I couldn’t see a child starve.” Brienne replied, knowing these kinds of comments would allow Baelish to believe he could have a certain hold over her. She knew differently of course. She’d learned she couldn’t save everyone and it had hardened her in some ways. But just as much as it had hardened her, it had softened her too.

“Well, I must insist that you both come to dine with us this evening. I shall have rooms prepared for you Lady Brienne, and... the boy of course. I shall lend my own men to your search, though I fear all you shall find will be the Mountain clans, if you find anyone. They are vicious by nature, attacking travellers and each other.” Baelish said. Brienne nodded.

“None the less I shall do my duty. The boy is called Arry, and he will stay near me. He is under my care and I would not send him away.” Brienne said. Gendry did not say a word. He had told Brienne that Arry had been Arya’s alias with the Night’s Watch recruits. Of course he had also told them of how Gold cloaks had come to take him back to King’s Landing. Brienne was playing it safe by giving him a different name. For the Gold Cloaks to be searching out Gendry by name, they knew at least a brief description. But Brienne’s word was above questioning, especially with a paper with the King’s seal upon it. Baelish nodded.

“Of course, a room with an antechamber for your young charge.” Baelish said. Brienne and Gendry were led from the room by a maidservant, and Brienne noticed that the girl was staring at them from her spot, perched by Baelish’s side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry and Brienne found themselves alone once they were led to their rooms. Gendry glared at Brienne.

“Arry? Of all the names you could’ve given me?” Gendry asked. Brienne could see the hurt in the boy’s eyes.

“I thought you might prefer it. That it might remind you of her.” Brienne said softly. It was true. Brienne knew that Gendry had a great deal of love for Arya Stark, though what kind of love, she did not know. Gendry just nodded his understanding.

“So we have to eat with them tonight?” Gendry asked. Brienne nodded.

“Yes. It won’t be pleasant. Remember you are Arry. Follow my lead and trust your instincts.” Brienne said softly.

“You saw Sansa Stark.” Gendry whispered. Brienne nodded.

“She’s masquerading as Baelish’ natural daughter Alayne. Hair can be dyed, but her face and eyes are her mother’s.” Brienne replied, also whispering. Gendry nodded.

“I’ll find a way to speak with her privately.” Gendry said. Brienne frowned.

“Are you sure?” She asked him. Gendry nodded.

“I think I know what to say to her. I know Arya. Maybe by letting her know how well I knew Arya she might be able to trust me.” Gendry said.

“It’s a risk, but we may have to take a few risks to gain anything.” Brienne said. Both were worried about how this plan might turn out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At dinner that night, Alayne was not present, but that did not surprise Brienne. From what Jaime had told her about Baelish, he wasn’t the type to take any chances. Brienne and Gendry were offered a chance to ride with the scouts, who went to meet messengers on the road, as help for their search. Brienne agreed, knowing this might be a chance to get a message to Jaime, and let him know exactly what was going on. Brienne took a deep breath as she sat at the desk in her chambers and began to write. Anyone looking over her shoulder would have had no idea what she was writing. All they would see were a sequence of random numbers. But Brienne knew Jaime would understand. The code they had developed was easy enough between them. So she wrote it as clearly as possible. 

_Jaime, we’ve made it to the Vale. I’ve no idea how Tommen’s seal worked on them. Baelish may have already sent a raven to confirm what I’m doing to King’s Landing, but hopefully, by the time a raven gets there and returns, we will be long gone with or without Sansa. Baelish has her parading as his natural daughter and has given her the name Alayne Stone. I saw another of Robert Baratheon’s bastards. Her name is Mya. How many did he have? Gendry is going to try and approach Sansa when he gets a decent chance. He knows Arya, and so maybe with Arya’s name he can convince her to trust him. It’s a big risk, but we’ll never manage it otherwise. Either Gendry or I will drop any letters by the cave’s mouth. We won’t come in. There will be scouts with us. Helping us on our search for Tyrion apparently, but I do not trust Baelish. Something about him makes me think of a snake about to strike, and I will not risk your life or Pods, or even Gendry’s. Though I have known the boy for only a short time, he seems an honest and good boy, who will become an honest and good man, and that potential is something that should not be wasted. As soon as I know more, I shall try to let you know. Brienne._

When Brienne finished, she blew on the ink to dry it. Gendry appeared by her side.

“One of us will have to make sure it gets to Ser Jaime and Pod.” Gendry said. He had taken to calling Jaime ‘Ser Jaime’ since he’d begun talking to him. Brienne gave a half smile as she placed paperweights on the paper, keeping it straight and allowing the ink to dry.

“When we know our routes, one of us will be able to take the letter. You just say you need to... make water or... something...” Brienne trailed. Gendry grinned.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something M’lady.” Gendry replied. “I should go and get some sleep if we’re going to ride around all day tomorrow.” Gendry added. Brienne nodded.

“Try to sleep. It won’t be easy, but you’ll have to try.” Brienne stated.

“If I get bitten by a snake while I’m sleeping you’ll know why.” Gendry stated. Then he was gone, into the antechamber, and Brienne was left alone with her thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, it was Gendry who would be going past the caves whilst with scouts. He and Brienne managed to get the letter discreetly and Brienne watched him ride away as she rode in her own direction with her own set of scouts. She wondered how Gendry would manage to get the letter to Jaime without being spotted and hoped that everything would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne saw Gendry, he seemed to be getting along with the scouts and when he saw her, he gave her a simple nod. He had delivered the note. Brienne felt a great sense of relief go through her, but knew this was not the end of their journey. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're back at the Wall for a nice shocking development. We'll see how that goes. LOL!


	4. The Wall - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I will point out (seeing as I didn't do it before like an idiot) that the Wall chapters are happening after Arya and Sansa's return to Winterfell. So there's a back and forth between those times. But this is the last Wall chapter. After that, everything will be in order.
> 
> Also, I huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and sent me Kudos. I am eternally grateful and I send you all love and virtual hugs. (nods)

Young Blood.

The Wall – Part 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Things changed drastically after Jon had spoken with Daenerys. Jon learned that Jeyne had managed to escape from Ramsay Bolton, with child. Her daughter had been born at the siege of Winterfell where Stannis had taken it back for the Starks and her name was Greta ‘Haleborn’ Bolton, for the storm of hale she had been born under before the battle. Arya and Sansa were now residing in Winterfell and still had no idea that Rickon and Bran were still living. Aegon Targaryen had introduced Jon to Jon Connington, which was strange in and of itself. Jon Connington had been rumoured to be dead for the last eighteen or nineteen years. Jon himself was nearly twenty years of age. He had seen a great deal since he’d left Winterfell, and lost much and more, but still he seemed to be losing and gaining in ways he never imagined. He and Theon managed not to come into direct conflict. He had no killed Bran and Rickon, and he had not even been the one to burn Winterfell, that had been Ramsay, who now rotted in Winterfell’s dungeons. There were too many decisions to make before sentencing a monster like Ramsay Bolton. Roose Bolton was also held in a cell in Winterfell and his wife, Walda, was kept in a tower room with her babe, a healthy boy she had named Cleos. His sisters apparently had Sandor Clegane as protection, and a bastard boy called Gendry, and a bastard girl called Mya, both of whom were said to be the bastards of Robert Baratheon. Stannis wanted to see this for himself apparently.

It had been a month since Stannis and the Targaryens had come to the Wall, and Stannis was explaining his own talks with Jaime Lannister who had pleaded with Stannis to help the two Stark girls apparently.

“I never thought I would see the day when the Kingslayer was willing to offer up his neck to get my army to fight for the Starks.” Stannis had told him. Stannis had helped to get the Bolton’s out of Winterfell. It was strange to think Arya and Sansa were alive, so were Bran and Rickon. His raven to Greywater Watch had not as yet been answered. Rhaegal seemed to stay close to Jon and Jon wasn’t sure quite how he felt about that. Ghost had been with him since his journey began and before he left for the Night’s Watch. Now a dragon was following him in the same way Ghost did, and it was a frightening thought. It was frightening that Jon knew if he could not control this dragon, then it would be able to raise villages and towns to the ground with dragonfire. Rhaegal also guarded the crate he seemed to have bought with him, and Daenerys said they had stopped somewhere in what was known as the Riverlands because Rhaegal would go no further until he retrieved the crate. Jon was the only one allowed to touch it, but he did not know what was inside. He had as yet not opened it, and wondered what he would find when he did.

“Have you heard from your Crannogmen?” Jon looked at Daenerys. She seemed more curious then he was.

“I have not, your Grace. What made Stannis bend the knee to you? The man has never broken or bent for anyone.” Jon asked. Daenerys gave a smile and sat on a chair that was in Jon’s chambers.

“He learned he is not the Prince that was Promised. My claim to the throne is more valid than his own. I gave my word that his wife and daughter would not be harmed, and that he could take his seat at Storm’s End if he swears his army and fealty to me. He agreed.” Daenerys replied.

“There must be more to it than that... your grace...” Jon trailed off. That was when Satin barged into the room.

“Lord Commander! I’m sorry your Grace I...” Satin trailed off. Daenerys merely smiled.

“It’s fine... Satin is it?” Daenerys asked. Satin nodded. “You have news?” Daenerys asked. Jon noted the scrolls in Satin’s hands.

“Yes your Grace. Lord Commander, one is from Howland Reed. He asks to meet you at Winterfell to speak with you. The other is from the Citadel. Sam will be returning to us within the year. Apparently what he lacks in battle skills he makes up for in intelligence. He already has a small chain around his neck.” Satin stated. Then he handed over the messages. Jon couldn’t help allowing a small smile to come over his face. Sam had proved himself more than worthy in Jon’s eyes, many times over. The chubby boy who had made it to the Wall because his father had threatened him with death, had become far braver, more able to speak his mind and use that same mind to better ends. As far as Jon was concerned, Sam was the bravest man he’d known, because Jon knew Sam was terrified of almost everything, and yet he still carried on. He still fought even though he knew his battle skills were abysmal, and he had managed to kill an Other, even through the same fear. He was glad Sam was learning quickly. Jon looked at Satin.

“Call Edd, Pyp and Grenn. I need to speak to them.” Jon said. Satin nodded.

“You will go to Winterfell?” Daenerys asked.

“I think I must if I want to speak to Howland Reed.” Jon said. Daenerys nodded her understanding and stood to leave. Jon stood as well. She smiled.

“I shall travel with you. Aegon and I shall come with Viserion and Drogon. I’m sure Rhaegal will carry you. You are the only one he listens to now. Even my voice is of no consequence over your own.” Daenerys said. Jon nodded as Daenerys left the room and he thought to himself about how this would change things. Jon knew he had to take Rickon to Winterfell and he had to see Arya and Sansa.

“I will come with you.” Jon turned to see Melisandre standing in the doorway, Stannis behind her. “I have seen it in my flames. I will come with you and it is at Winterfell that I will die, bringing Azor Ahai back into this world.” Melisandre said. Stannis seemed to be frowning behind her but he nodded.

“I shall also go to Winterfell with you, Jon Snow.” Stannis said.

“Lord Stannis, lady Melisandre, you are welcome to come to Winterfell.” Jon said. He wasn’t sure what else he could say.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group arrived at Winterfell, Rickon in front of Jon on Rhaegal, Jon Connington rode behind Aegon and Tyrion rode with Daenerys. There were an entourage of people on horses. Val, Osha, Mance Rayder, Jeyne and her babe, Asha and Theon, Davos Seaworth, Shireen and Selyse Baratheon, and Stannis and Melisandre all rode horses. It took a week to get to Winterfell. It might have taken less time if it were just Jon, Aegon and Daenerys on their dragons, but it was not. Rhaegal still carried the wooden crate in his claws as he flew and all wondered what was in it.

As they landed in the courtyard, Jon noticed that many of the Stark bannerman were there. He noted the banners of Mormont, Manderly, Umber and Reed. It was the Reed house banner that had Jon almost stop breathing. As they got down from the dragons, and the others got down from their horses, Arya and Sansa arrived in the courtyard. Both looked on Jon and Rickon in shock.

“Jon? That can’t be Bran?” Sansa asked, staring wide eyed at the boy.

“It’s Rickon, Sansa.” Jon replied. Sansa blinked in shock and looked at Rickon closely.

“Rickon?” She asked. She walked forward a few steps, her grey gown and cloak trailing in the snow behind her. Arya wore breeches and a grey stark tunic, with a black cloak over her own shoulders. Her hair was much shorter than it had been before. It barely brushed her shoulders, but it was still thick and dark like his own. Arya was still tiny. She barely reached Jon’s chin in height and she was so skinny that if Jon didn’t know her he would have thought her a boy. Both girls looked at Rickon in shock and then hugged him tightly, before Arya turned to wrap her own arms around Jon.

“Brother.” Arya whispered to him.

“Little sister.” Jon whispered back, as he placed a hand in her hair, gently ruffling it. Then Jon noticed a man standing on the stairs to the courtyard. He was small. Smaller than other men Jon had met, though still taller than Tyrion Lannister. Jon looked at him and he came to stand halfway between Jon and the courtyard steps. Jon let go of Arya then, giving her hair a last ruffle. He stepped forward.

“Jon Snow.” The man said softly. He knew who Jon was immediately on sight. “You look just like Ned.” The man added.

“Howland Reed?” Jon asked.

“I am. We are to have a conversation about your parentage.” Howland replied. Jon nodded. He looked at Sansa and Arya.

“Go to father’s old solar. It’s still intact and you will be left to speak privately.” Sansa said gently. Jon nodded.

“Thank you Sansa.” Jon said. He gestured to Howland to follow him before leading the way to Lord Eddard’s solar. Once there they both took a seat. Jon looked at Howland Reed. “Why do I look like a Stark and yet have the power to tame a dragon?” Jon asked Howland.

“Because you are not just a Stark, Jon. You’re a Targaryen.” Howland replied.

“My mother?” Jon asked, wondering which Targaryen had borne him.

“Your mother was Lyanna of House Stark. Your father was Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men and lord of the Seven Kingdoms.” Howland Reed replied. Jon felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. All the air had been taken from his lungs and he couldn’t breathe.

“It’s not possible.” Jon gasped out.

“It is the truth.” Howland replied.

“How? Lyanna Stark was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. Everyone knows that.” Jon asked. Howland Reed nodded his understanding.

“That is what everyone was told. Rhaegar found your mother hidden away in the Red Keep, locked in a tower room. It was a month after she had been taken. He was accused of taking her because he had given her the crown of love and beauty at Harrenhal, but what no one knows is that he and his wife, Princess Elia, had come to that agreement because they both knew it would shock everyone. They were fond of each other and Rhaegar had not wanted to compete in the tournament. His father had forced him, and so he did, and he crowned Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty. King Aerys thought that his son had fallen in love with her. He was paranoid you see, what with being mad. He thought his son was out to take his throne, so he sought a way to keep Rhaegar under his control. Just as he named Jaime Lannister to the Kingsguard to keep Tywin under control. When Rhaegar found Lyanna Stark in that tower room, she was already with child. Aerys had been known to rape his wife, and it was not hard to believe he had raped Lyanna Stark also. So Rhaegar did the only thing he could do, he sent her with three of the Kingsguard to the Tower of Joy. Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower, to keep her safe and allow her the chance to give birth to her child in secret. No one could have predicted that Brandon Stark would come to the Red Keep to save his sister. No one could have predicted what Aerys would do to him and Rickard Stark. A whole war was started over it. Rhaegar knew that if he had only sent Lyanna home, instead of trying to preserve his father’s reputation, then the war may never have happened. But of course he could not change that. Even as he died on the trident, I heard him call for his lady Elia. He loved her. By the time Ned and I got to the Tower of Joy, Lady Lyanna was dying. She was sick and fevered after your birth. She had waited out the sickness until we got there and begged Ned to protect her infant son, to make sure no one knew he was a Targaryen child. She feared, and rightly so, that Robert Baratheon would murder her babe in the cradle. Ned promised to raise the boy as his own and told not a soul about the truth of Lyanna’s death. You were the child Ned brought home to Winterfell. He loved you dearly. You were his blood and he did what he had to do to protect you, though it meant lying to you, to his family, to his wife. He did it to keep you alive. To keep you out of Robert Baratheon’s reach, and out of the reach of anyone who might kill a potential pretender to the throne, even if Robert would have allowed you to live.” Howland said gently. Jon wasn’t sure what he could say. How could he argue with the man, knowing his loyalty to Ned Sark? Jon took a deep, shuddering breath. He looked at Howland.

“So I’m half Targaryen? That’s why Rhaegal obeys me?” Jon asked. Howland nodded.

“Yes. Aerys Targaryen was your father, that makes Daenerys your half sister. You have a choice now Jon Snow. You are both Targaryen and Stark, but you must decide what loyalties you choose to take.” Howland said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Howland left the solar, after answering Jon’s questions, Jon asked One of the young boys to find Sansa, Arya, Daenerys and Aegon, and to say that he requested their presence in the solar. Jon knew he needed to tell them all. Rickon was still too young to know everything yet and he didn’t want to confuse the boy, but the others deserved to know. He was kin to all of them and he had to be honest with them. It took a little while, but Arya was the first to arrive, then Aegon and Daenerys were led by the servant boy, and Sansa was last to arrive, her hair mussed a little, but Jon did not question it.

“Please, all of you, take a seat.” Jon said gently. They all sat. Daenerys took another chair across from Jon, where Howland Reed had sat merely an hour earlier. Sansa sat to Jon’s left, and Arya to his right, and Aegon sat beside Daenerys, on the arm of the seat. They all looked at him.

“I’m not happy at being called here like a dog. I am a prince.” Aegon stated, though his eyes betrayed curiosity.

“Jon? Brother? What’s wrong?” Arya could see the turmoil in him, and he knew it. Arya knew him better than anyone.

“You spoke to Howland Reed and learned of your parentage.” Daenerys said. There was no question, only a statement.

“Yes. He told me that Ned Stark was not my father.” Jon said softly. Arya and Sansa both gasped.

“It’s not possible, you look just like father! How could he not be your father?” Arya asked. Her grey eyes shone with anger.

“Because Lyanna Stark was my mother.” Jon said softly. “He lied to everyone, even me, to keep me safe from King Robert.” Jon added.

“Aunt Lyanna? That still makes you our cousin. You’re still kin, Jon.” Sansa said gently, and Jon squeezed her hand, which he suddenly realised was clasped in his own. Arya had hold of his other hand. It was unlike her to want to hold anyone’s hand, but Jon knew Arya was feeling this news horribly. She had always considered Jon to be her sibling of trials. They had always looked the same and more like siblings then she did with her other brothers and sister. Now that had been taken from her, for Jon was not her true brother.

“So you are Rhaegar’s son?” Daenerys asked.

“No I am not.” Jon said. He looked at Daenerys. He could see her mind working. He knew the exact moment when Daenerys seemed to figure it all out.

“My father was the only other Targaryen that could have...” Daenerys trailed off.

“He raped her. Lyanna Stark. Aerys raped her. He took her thinking that Rhaegar was in love with her, but he wasn’t. He was in love with Princess Elia the whole time. He gave Lyanna... my mother... the crown of love and beauty because he and Princess Elia had figured it would cause a great stir if he bestowed it on a woman who was not his wife. The trouble it caused was terrible. Aerys wanted to control Rhaegar, and thought he could do it by taking Lyanna prisoner. But by the time Rhaegar even knew where she was, it was too late. Aerys had raped her and given her a child. Rhaegar wanted to preserve my mother’s reputation. He had her spirited away from the Red Keep to the Tower of Joy, where she was to give me life, and then... well who knows... but Brandon and Rickard Stark went to King’s Landing and died, and the rebellion started. My mother died after getting a fever in childbed after giving birth to me. She made Ned... she made... I can’t!” Jon exclaimed.

“He was the only father you knew.” Daenerys said gently. “You can call him father. He was your father in the eyes of the world.” Daenerys added. Jon took a deep breath.

“She made him promise to keep me safe, to protect me from anyone who might want me hurt. He felt the only way to do that was to claim me as his bastard.” Jon finished.

“You are my brother. You are not legitimate, but you are my brother, Jon Snow. If you wish it, I will share the throne with you, as I will with Aegon.” Daenerys said gently. Jon shook his head.

“I never wanted to be a King. I just wanted to be a Stark. Stannis offered to legitimise me, but I would have had to burn down the Weirwood to do it. I wouldn’t... I couldn’t have done that. My father... he worshipped the old gods, and Ghost is a part of that. I couldn’t betray everything I ever knew for a Stark name, no matter how much I wanted it.” Jon said softly.

“If a Stark is what you wish to be, then I shall make you one. But you are my brother. That will be known. No one will question why I would legitimise you.” Daenerys said. Jon nodded his head with understanding, as he made a decision. He wasn’t sure when the decision came to him. Whether it was when Howland had confirmed that Ned Stark was not Jon’s father, or when he’d told Jon to think on his loyalties, or when Daenerys had agreed to name him Stark, but he had decided, it was time to see what was in that crate from the Riverlands.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Jon went to Rhaegal, he was alone and he wanted no one to see what he was doing. He went to the crate and Rhaegal let go of it, looking at him carefully. Jon took a dagger from his boot and pried open the nailed crate. As he finally got the crate fully open, the smell of a rotting corpse greeted him. The smell so strong that Jon choked and reeled back before placing a hand over his mouth and looking down into the crate. He was shocked by what he saw.

“It can’t be.” Jon whispered.

“Robb Stark and his faithful direwolf. Bound together in life and in death. After their farce or sewing the wolf’s head onto the boy’s body, they threw both desecrated bodies into a crate, and the crate into the Trident.” Jon spun around to see Melisandre.

“How in the hell would you know?” Jon hissed, angry that she had snuck up on him.

“I saw it in my flames when the dragons came to the wall. I can offer you your brother back Jon Snow. All you need to do is say the word.” Melisandre said softly. Jon felt his hands trembling as he looked at the rotten, river swollen corpses. A headless direwolf, and a bodiless head with red hair. Robb’s hair. Robb’s body, with Grey Wind’s head sewn atop it. All rotten and swollen from river water and half frozen from being at the Wall.

“You cannot bring back the dead, my Lady, no one can do that.” Jon said. “I can at least bury him where he belongs, in the crypt with his ancestors.” Jon added.

“She can do it!” Jon turned to see Arya.

“Arya what are you doing out here?” Jon asked.

“She can bring him back. I don’t know how, but Thoros of Myr did it with Beric Dondarrion, and... and Mother came back, but she was not the same. You can’t bring Robb back. He would be a monster as my mother became.” Arya said, looking at Melisandre.

“What if I could guarantee you he would not return a monster?” Melisandre asked. Both Jon and Arya were stunned. “Think on what I have said and give me your answer.” Melisandre added, and then she left them.

“Do you believe she can do it?” Arya asked Jon.

“I don’t know Arya.” Jon replied, not sure what to think of this situation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon sat in his father’s solar, for to him, Ned Stark would always be his father, as he thought about Robb. Sansa arrived and sat beside him in the chair that had once belonged to her mother.

“What would father do?” Jon asked Sansa. Sansa licked at her lips nervously and stared out at the snows that blanketed Winterfell for a moment.

“Father gave up his honour to save my life. He admitted to a treason that he never committed to spare me suffering, but they took his head for it. Joffrey made me look at it afterwards, Father’s head, and I wanted to push him from the parapet of Traitor’s walk, but I didn’t. Sandor stopped me, and I thought then that father just wanted us to live as best as we could. I think he would want Robb to live too. If Melisandre can do what she says she can, can bring Robb back to us as he was, then why not let her?” Sansa asked.

“You don’t know what that kind of ritual entails Sansa Stark.” Jon and Sansa looked at Daenerys and Aegon, who both looked into the room. Jon gave a mere gesture and Daenerys walked in, Aegon followed her. They both found seats. “What Melisandre proposes is blood magic, and a life must be sacrificed to make it work. Not only that but it does not always work as you wish it too.” Daenerys said. She looked much older than her years in that moment, as though she had seen a thousand lifetimes worth of pain.

“We can’t not try.” Jon finally said after a few moments of silence. Daenerys nodded.

“I understand. Then tonight we shall perform the ritual. Melisandre has already offered her own life in exchange.” Daenerys said. Jon and Sansa both felt horrified. “I told you it takes a life to bring life. Melisandre is doing this of her own free will. She had intended to with or without your help, but she needs all of us to be there, all our dragons breathe their fire on her and Robb Stark’s body.” Daenerys said. Jon frowned.

“I don’t understand. How does this work?” Jon asked.

“I brought the dragons’ to life with the same magic Jon. I burned the Maegi who killed my husband and unborn son, and I burned her, along with my husband and the eggs, and myself. I and the dragons were what was left when the fires died down.” Daenerys replied.

“So Melisandre would have to die to bring Robb back to life... your grace?” Sansa asked.

“Yes.” Daenerys replied simply. Jon felt a wave of fresh horror come over him.

“No. Sansa I loved Robb. I love him still. He is my brother, no matter what Howland Reed said. You know that. But I cannot ask another person to die, to bring him back to life.” Jon said to Sansa. Sansa nodded, though her eyes were sad.

“I know. I understand. Robb wouldn’t want that anyway. He was a good man. He wouldn’t want anyone to die just to bring him back.” Sansa assured.

“I told you, she plans to do it anyway.” Daenerys said.

“I don’t understand why she would.” Jon said. Daenerys looked out of the window to where the sun was becoming a shadow on the horizon. It had only been up for eight hours. Days were becoming shorter and they all knew what it meant.

“She thinks it will help in our battle with the Others and White Walkers.” Daenerys replied. Then she left the room, her white hair streaming as she sped off. Sansa looked at Jon then.

“I don’t like this. What Melisandre wants is blood magic, like Dae- I mean Queen Daenerys said, blood magic means a life for a life. Blood magic is wrong, isn’t it?” Sansa asked Jon. He took her hand and grasped it tightly, not really sure how to answer her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, as the sun was setting, Robb, Arya and Sansa walked into the courtyard, where Robb’s corpse, and Grey Wind’s, were laid on a pyre. It was a pyre that Melisandre sat atop of as well. Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon were surrounding the pyre. Daenerys and Aegon were waiting. Jon looked at Melisandre.

“This cannot be done without you Jon Snow. The Dragon has three heads, for the night is dark and full of terrors.” Melisandre said cryptically. Jon looked at Daenerys and Aegon.

“What are you both doing?” Jon asked.

“We get on the pyre too.” Daenerys replied. Jon narrowed his eyes.

“Four of us burn to death to bring back Robb?” Jon asked.

“No. They call me the Unburnt for a reason Jon.” Daenerys replied. “And Aegon does not burn any longer since I met him.” Daenerys added. She moved towards him and took him by the hand to where a brazier was lit in the courtyard. “Place your hand over it and see if the flames burn you. If they do, then this is not the time for us to do this ritual. If they do not, then you know that we are the three heads of the dragon the prophecies have spoken of.” Daenerys said softly. Jon took his glove off and decided it was time to try faith. He needed to know the truth. If he could be burned or not, he would know for sure whether or not he was part of some great prophecy. He placed his hand into the flames. He did not wait for them to lick his skin.

“Jon! What are you doing? Stop it! You’ll destroy your hand!” Arya yelled. Yet the fire did not burn him. Jon felt nothing. He looked at his hand, sitting in the flames, but the flesh wasn’t scorched, did not burn and blacken and did not bubble with heat. Jon removed his hand and looked at it. He was unmarked.

“How is this even possible?” Jon asked.

“Because you are the third head of the dragon. You’re the third we’ve been waiting for.” Daenerys said. He looked at Arya and Sansa. He showed them his unmarked hand. Both girls gasped. Arya looked afraid, for the first time he’d ever known her to be. She ran to him then and wrapped her arms around him.

“Don’t do this Jon. I can’t lose you too.” Arya pleaded. That was when Gendry arrived and Jon pushed her towards the black haired teen.

“You won’t lose me Arya. You might just gain something. Have faith Arya.” Jon said. Arya was trembling as Sansa came to stand beside her, and Gendry placed large, gentle hands on her shoulders to keep her from running to him. _“Good.”_ Jon thought to himself. _“She would run into the flames for me.”_ Jon added mentally. Jon climbed onto the pyre with Daenerys and before he forced himself to look away, he noticed that someone had separated Grey Wind’s head from Robb’s body, and placed Robb’s head next to his own body, and Grey Wind’s beside his own as well. Daenerys stood between Aegon and Jon, taking Jon’s left hand and Aegon’s right hand in her own hands. Melisandre sat directly in front of them. He noticed that they were stood directly between Robb and Grey Wind. Suddenly, a great storm began. A storm that seemed to become greater and greater with each moment that passed. Rain sheeted down in icy rivers and Jon looked at Daenerys and Aegon again.

“This will never light in this storm!” Jon yelled over the din of the rain hitting the cobblestones of the courtyard.

“Dragonfire will light everything, Jon. You’ll learn that soon enough.” Daenerys replied. Jon felt the rain hitting his face and it felt as though it were refreshing his soul. Daenerys looked at the dragons.

“Dracarys!” Daenerys called to the dragons. All of a sudden, all three dragons let loose flames. Red, molten fire rained down on them and Jon thought the heat was almost unbearable. He saw the flames swirling around him, but he still felt Daenerys’ hand gripping his own, and as he looked around, the fire was now licking it’s way up his body, burning away his clothing. He also heard screaming. At first he thought it was Arya or Sansa, but then he realised it was Melisandre. She was screaming in agony as her red robes captured the flames like oil. Her red hair burned to dust, and her skin blackened and blistered, until Jon could no longer recognise the beautiful women she had once been. He felt water on his face, and felt it dry in the heat. Jon realised that he was crying. He was crying for Robb, for Grey Wind, for his father Eddard Stark the only father he had ever known, for his mother, Lyanna Stark, the mother he had always wanted to know but never had, for Bran’s crippling, for Arya and Sansa, and even for Lady Catelyn, who had never treated him with anything but contempt. He looked at Daenerys and Aegon, who he saw had fire swirling around them like coiled snakes, burning at their own clothes, and looked away from them. He wasn’t sure whether he was shocked, angry, disturbed or simply dead and all he was seeing was just one of the seven hells that he’d been told about. He saw the sun rising. “Have I been here that long? It only seemed to be sunset a few minutes ago.” Jon thought. He looked at his feet, and his eyes widened. Before him was no longer a corpse. Before him was a man. A man with red hair and blue eyes. It was Robb, lying on the pyre. Behind him he heard a growl and looked to see Grey Wind. Suddenly, the fire died down, and Jon looked to see that many had gathered at the pyre. Melisandre was ash. The only thing of her that still survived was the golden choker, with the red ruby that she had worn at her throat. The gold was twisted and melted, but the ruby seemed to have taken on a whole other life of it’s own as it glowed, red hot, in front of his eyes. Jon saw Stannis Baratheon, he saw Sandor Clegane and Mya Stone, standing by Arya and Sansa, he saw the Stark bannermen gathered around watching the spectacle. Tyrion Lannister, Theon and Asha Greyjoy, Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy also stood at a side. The flames had completely gone now and he looked at Robb, who blinked at him owlishly.

“Snow?” Robb asked, his voice rough.

“Stark?” Jon shot back. The old banter between them still friendly and familiar as though they had only spoken yesterday. As though they were still just children who were meeting to break their fast, and had just said good night to each other the night before.

“He is Azor Ahai! That is why Lady Melisandre gave her life!” Selyse Baratheon exclaimed by her husband’s side.

“Born in the storm, in the smoke of the fire and the salt of his brother’s tears.” Stannis stated. Jon noticed the storm had stopped now, but the ground was still muddy from it. He noticed the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and rather wished that the whole castle were not seeing it.

“It’s Robb Stark!” Alysanne Mormont yelled.

“The King in the North!” Great Jon Umber yelled.

“The King in the North!” Wyman Manderly yelled. Soon all the Northmen took up the cry.

“The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that shock the crap out of you all? I'm rather hoping it was a surprise. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter, back in time, and back to the Vale. (nods)


	5. The Vale - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos, I really appreciate it. I hope that you will all enjoy this next chapter. (nods)

Young Blood.

The Vale – Part 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, when they arrived back from scouting, it was discovered that young Master Robert had been taken ill. So the feast was postponed. Brienne and Gendry knew they would have to keep going on these scouting missions with the Vale’s scouts and messengers, so they could keep Jaime updated on everything that was happening.

“If you see Sansa, try and befriend her Gendry.” Brienne said gently.

“Me? Why me?” Gendry asked.

“She’s playing the part of a bastard. You will be more likely to see her then I will. Try and speak to her if you can.” Brienne told Gendry. Gendry nodded.

“How long do you think we will be here for?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t know.” Brienne replied, half fearing the answer herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry kept an eye out for his chance to speak with Sansa. He finally managed to speak to her, three days after their arrival. Gendry bumped into her in the kitchens.

“I’m sorry. Let me help you with those.” Gendry said. He picked up the basket of clothing that Sansa had been carrying.

“Thank you. I... I don’t know your name. You came with a Lady who’s seeking Tyrion Lannister?” Sansa asked. Gendry grinned.

“Yes. They call me Arry.” Gendry replied.

“I am... I am Alayne. I am the natural daughter of Lord Baelish.” Alayne said.

“I haven’t seen you around here very much. Do you hide away during the day?” Gendry asked her, a grin on his face. Sansa bowed her head.

“No. I mostly care for the little master Robert. He’s very sickly.” Sansa replied.

“That must be hard, just caring for a little boy all alone. You must get lonely.” Gendry said. Sansa shook her head.

“Not really. Little Robert can be very demanding, but he’s a good boy. I’m usually able to care for him well. I’m never really lonely.” Sansa replied. Gendry shrugged.

“Do you have siblings? Is that how you got so good at looking after little ones?” Gendry asked. Sansa went pale at the mention of siblings.

“I... I have no siblings.” Sansa said. If Gendry didn’t know who she was, he would have sworn she was being truthful. Then again, it was believed that all the other Starks were dead, so Sansa most likely thought that she had no more family. Her younger brothers, victims of the sack of Winterfell. Her older brother, killed at the Red Wedding. Arya had disappeared, but they hoped to find her. But everyone assumed Arya dead as well.

“It was just my mother and I when I was in King’s Landing. Then when she died, I was sent to apprentice. When King Robert died, I was turned out. I left King’s Landing. Lady Brienne came across me and took me in. She’s... she’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever known.” Gendry said. The story was true after all. Gendry had been turned out by Tobho Mott after King Robert had died.

“Why did your master turn you out?” Sansa asked.

“He said I was useless and times were too uncertain to keep me on.” Gendry replied. Sansa looked at him sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Sansa said softly.

“I’m not. By leaving King’s Landing I met some of the best people in this world. Lady Brienne is one of them. She’s a truly good person. She’d never let a child come to harm. She used to serve Lady Catelyn Stark.” Gendry said. Sansa’s eyes lit up.

“She did?” Sansa asked. Gendry nodded.

“She brought Jaime Lannister back to King’s Landing on Lady Stark’s orders, to trade him for her daughters. Ser Jaime had no idea they didn’t have... Lady Arya in the first place. He’d been away from King’s Landing for over a year by then, so he had no idea Lady Sansa had been married to Tyrion Lannister either. By the time they returned, King Joffrey’s wedding had already happened and Lady Sansa had disappeared from King’s Landing. Also... well... Lady Catelyn was dead after the Red Wedding.” Gendry said. Sansa seemed to clench her fists at her side, but quickly hid them in her sleeves.

“So why did Lady Brienne decide to work for the King if she served Lady Catelyn?” Sansa asked. Gendry was about to speak when Brienne appeared.

“Arry? It’s time for your training with me.” Brienne stated. Gendry nodded, knowing this was Brienne’s way of stopping him from giving away too much information at once. Gendry looked at Sansa.

“Maybe we can speak another time Alayne. After all, us bastards should stick together.” Gendry stated. Sansa looked at the ground, her face flushed a light pink.

“Yes. Maybe we can speak again Arry.” Sansa said, and then she was gone, after taking the basket of clothing from him. Gendry looked at Brienne, and the woman gave him a half smile.

“You’re doing well.” Brienne whispered to him, before placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the practise yard. The storms were getting greater.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime hated how the days seemed to be passing in the cave. He often sparred with Pod in the evenings. During the day there was too much risk of people hearing them. Jaime and Pod would forage for food and kindling during the day, but Jaime constantly worried for Brienne, though he had received more than one message from her. He grinned to himself as he thought of the code they had invented together. Only Brienne knew him so well. Even Cersei did not know him so well as to be able to understand this code. It was strange to think of Cersei in the same sentence as not understanding him. They were twins, and at one time Jaime had thought they were the only two people who mattered in the whole world. Then Jaime had changed. Somewhere between his release from the dungeons of Riverrun, and his return to King’s Landing, Jaime had changed. He knew that mostly it was due to Brienne. He had seen an innocent. She was a fighter, there was no doubt about it, and she was strong and skilled, he knew that well too. But Brienne was an innocent. She believed that there was honour and chivalry in the world and that men lived by these codes. She had learned that the world was a darker place in their journey, but Jaime had learned that the world could be a better place, with people like Brienne in it. That mattered a great deal to him. It had been nearly two weeks since Brienne and Gendry had become guests at the Vale. Brienne had foiled two attempts to contact King’s Landing without being caught, and Gendry had foiled four more. Apparently Gendry had been managing to speak to Sansa. Not quite as friends, but he was getting to know her, and that was more progress than they thought they would make. Today there was a vile storm, and Jaime and Pod were both wondering if they would receive a message from Brienne and Gendry. Jaime nearly died from shock when two cloaked figured wandered into the cave, horses behind them, but Jaime realised it was Brienne and Gendry.

“What in the seven hells are you both doing out in a storm like this?” Jaime asked, sheathing his sword again. Pod sheathed his as well, when Brienne and Gendry removed their hoods.

“We have to keep up the pretence of looking for Tyrion. I’m known to be stubborn and Baelish knows I was once a part of Renly’s Rainbow Guard. He knows about me, he must have heard, better to let him think we would come searching in the storms. It’s not so bad that we won’t be able to get back.” Brienne said. Gendry walked over to Pod and ruffled the younger teen’s hair. Pod frowned as Gendry laughed. Brienne went to sit next to Jaime beside the fire.

“Is everything well? Are you well?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne nodded.

“Yes. I feel like I’m being watched every moment at the Gates of the Moon. It’s frustrating.” Brienne replied. Gendry and Pod were talking about nonsensical things. Gendry asking Pod how his practise was going.

“We’re going to go in a bit further to the cave and spar. Nobody is crazy enough to be out in this storm. Only us.” Gendry stated. Brienne gave Gendry a smile, the kind she gave Pod, and Jaime knew that Brienne had practically adopted the two boys into her heart. She would never allow them to come to harm if it could be avoided.

“What of these attempts to contact King’s Landing?” Jaime asked.

“Gendry shot down three ravens. He’s very clever about it. He’s never been seen. If he had, the guards would be on him in a heartbeat.” Brienne replied.

“You said he foiled another attempt, and you foiled two.” Jaime said. Brienne took a deep breath.

“I managed to switch out the message one two ravens. Gendry... Baelish sent a messenger to King’s Landing, because he was receiving no response. We didn’t... Gendry didn’t kill him. He fell when Gendry confronted him. Gendry tried o save him. It wasn’t pleasant. A fall... from the Gates of the Moon...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime could well imagine. He feared for their safety.

“How is Gendry doing speaking to Sansa?” Jame asked.

“Very well. She seems to trust him. There’s to be a feast tonight. Little Robert Arryn is finally well enough to attend one.” Brienne said.

“Baelish will have to stay with the guests in the great hall. That’s his duty as Lord Protectorate of the Vale. You’ll have to stay as a guest. Gendry however, doesn’t have to. He can follow after and find Sansa, speak to her. We’re running out of time Brienne. Within the next few days we’ll have to be on our way, with or without Sansa. It’s going to be dangerous, whatever we do.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded.

“I know. I’ll speak to Gendry. He can talk to Sansa tonight. Who knows, this time tomorrow we may be on our way from the Vale.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded, even as he hoped this was true. He missed Brienne’s company, and she was one of the few people in the world that he trusted so well.

After a while, Brienne and Gendry had to go back. It would look suspicious if they stayed out in this weather for too long. Soon enough, Jaime and Pod were stuck waiting again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just before the feast, Brienne and Gendry were speaking in Brienne’s room again.

“How am I supposed to get Sansa to speak the truth to me?” Gendry asked Brienne quietly. Brienne frowned, not really sure what to do until she looked at Gendry.

“I’ll talk about my journey here. I’ll speak of the rumours of Arya being seen with the Hound. If Sansa is the girl her mother described her as, then there will be some reaction. You will be able to approach her much more readily then I will. You can speak to her about Arya, because you know her. I can’t empathise with her in that way.” Brienne said. The plan was forming in her mind and Brienne hoped she wasn’t missing anything.

“What if she goes and tells Baelish what we’re up to?” Gendry asked.

“Then we’ll most likely have to fight our way out of here. But I don’t think she will.” Brienne replied.

“How can you be sure?” Gendry asked.

“I can’t be sure. No one can ever be completely sure Gendry, but we don’t have many choices. We only have so much time. I just... I have a feeling that Sansa is unhappy here. I didn’t see any joy in her Gendry, not even a hint.” Brienne said sadly. Gendry nodded.

“I’ll do my best, Lady Brienne, but I don’t know if she will trust me. I’m just a bastard from Flea Bottom. Hopefully, like you said, talking about Arya will be able to reach her.” Gendry said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night there was a feast to celebrate emissaries of the King arriving to bring Tyrion Lannister to justice. Brienne was forced to sit at the high table, which she hated. Gendry sat much further away. The plan was simple enough. Now all Brienne had to do was wait for the opportunity to speak of her horrendous journey.

“Lady Brienne? It was said that you brought the Kingslayer back to King’s Landing!” One lord exclaimed.

“That is true.” Brienne said. She saw Sansa from the corner of her eye, watching her. “It was a terrible journey. We were set upon by the Brave Companions. Ser Jaime... Ser Jaime lied to protect me from rape. They cut off his sword hand for his troubles.” Brienne said honestly.

“That must have been terrible.” Lady Myranda said sadly.

“It was.” Brienne replied. She could see Sansa was interested in the rest of the story. She wanted to know what had happened, and this might endear her to Jaime, at least a little. “We were dragged to Harrenhal. Ser Jaime almost died from the fever and infection that set in. He was to be taken to King’s Landing by Lord Bolton’s men. I was to remain in Harrenhal as a prize of Hoat’s.” Brienne said.

“Dear Gods! How in the Seven Heavens did you escape Lady Brienne?” Myranda asked. Sansa looked as though she wanted to ask the same question.

“I didn’t escape. Ser Jaime came back for me. I was thrown into a bear pit, with a wooden sword, to fight a ferocious bear. I didn’t even know he’d come back until he jumped into the pit and stood in front of me.” Brienne replied. Sansa looked wide eyed at Brienne.

“He jumped into the bear pit?” Myranda asked.

“He did.” Brienne asked.

“But surely with his injury he wasn’t able to wield a weapon?” Lord Nestor Royce asked.

“No my lord. Ser Jaime was unarmed when he jumped into the bear pit.” Brienne said. Many gasps were heard.

“He should have died then.” Myranda said.

“Maybe. But if not for his bravery I would not live now. That’s why I am tracking down Lord Tyrion.” Brienne said.

“Wasn’t your duty to get the Stark girls back to their mother?” Lord Baelish asked.

“Well, you were in King’s Landing Lord Baelish, way before I was. Did you not tell Lady Stark that both her daughters were safe and well in King’s Landing so she would release Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked. Sansa’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Petyr Baelish.

“I may have said I knew they were both safe.” Petyr stated.

“Of course, but how could you offer an exchange, them for Ser Jaime, when Arya had never been recovered in King’s Landing? You lied to Lady Stark to get her to release Ser Jaime in the first place.” Brienne stated boldly. Petyr Baelish looked angry.

“I would never have done anything to harm dear Lady Catelyn. She was my beloved wife’s sister. We were childhood friends.” Baelish said. Brienne looked at Petyr Baelish sadly, and honestly.

“And yet if I had not been trafficking Ser Jaime across the Riverlands, trying to get him back for Lady Stark, I might have been at her side to protect her at the Red Wedding, my Lord.” Brienne said softly. She could see that Sansa was trembling, as she made her way over to a pillar to carry on watching the proceedings.

“Well there are rumours that the youngest Stark girl, Arya, was seen in the Riverlands.” Another lord said. Brienne looked at him.

“Yes I heard those rumours myself. I was told by a Septon that Arya Stark had been abducted by Sandor Clegane. They say he killed her in Saltpans. But the Septon told me that he is buried on the Quiet Isle.” Brienne replied.

“The Hound? Dead? That I would have paid good money to see!” Nestor Royce said. Brienne kept an eye on Sansa. The mention of her sister and the Hound had made her go as white as milk. She slipped out of the hall and Gendry gave her a nod as he slipped out to follow her. Brienne could only hope that Gendry could say more to convince Sansa to come with them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry followed Sansa into the corridor. He saw her slip off to a hidden alcove and he followed to hear her crying.

“Alayne?” Gendry spoke gently. Sansa looked up at Gendry and he could see she was shaken. “Lady Brienne and I are going to be leaving in the next few days.” Gendry told her gently. Sansa looked horrified.

“Why?” She asked.

“We can’t seem to find what we were looking for.” Gendry replied.

“You were looking for Tyrion Lannister.” Sansa shot back.

“No we weren’t. Lady Brienne was looking for Sansa Stark.” Gendry replied honestly. Sansa’s eyes went wide.

“Why? Why would you be looking for her? To take her back to King’s Landing?” Sansa asked. Gendry shook his head.

“No. Lady Brienne swore to keep the Stark girls safe. She swore to bring them home, but... with Lady Catelyn dead, she wanted to find them and keep them safe.” Gendry said.

“But Sansa is not a Stark anymore. She’s a Lannister. She’s married to Tyrion Lannister.” Sansa said softly.

“I knew Arya Stark.” Gendry said honestly.

“How? No one knew where she went.” Sansa asked.

“She and I travelled together from King’s Landing. What I told you, about my master throwing me out, and what he said to me, it was all true. I was an apprentice Smith. I’d never thought I was bad at the work I did. He sold me to the Night’s Watch. The recruiter, Yoren, brought a girl with him, a girl who pretended to be a boy, a boy called Arry.” Gendry said.

“Your name is Arry.” Sansa whispered.

“I lied about my name because they’re looking for me in King’s Landing. I don’t know why. I never found out. My true name is Gendry. Lady Brienne gave me the name Arry to make sure I wouldn’t be harmed here. Arry, the girl pretending to be a boy, was a wild, tough little girl. I knew she was a girl and when I confronted her with it, she told me her name was Arya of House Stark. We became friends. Yoren was killed and we were dragged to Harrenhal. Everyone still thought Arya was a boy. We listened as the Mountain’s men tortured men, women and children. We slept by each other’s sides in the dirt and the rain, waiting for it to be our turn, until Tywin Lannister arrived. He had no idea who Arya was. He’d never met her. She became his cup bearer and she heard of things happening. When Tywin Lannister left Harrenhal, he left us to the Mountain. We escaped because of Arya. We were caught by the brotherhood without banners, and she... she got really angry with me...” Gendry trailed off as he remembered that moment. That moment when he had rejected Arya without ever really realising it.

_“I could be your family.”_

Arya’s words ran through his head.

“Why?” Sansa asked.

“I was going to stay with the Brotherhood. She didn’t want me to. She wanted me to stay with her, and serve her brother, King Robb. She... she... She ran away and we never saw her again. When we found her trail, we knew that the Hound had taken her. He didn’t kill her. The Septon who found him, one of the brothers of the Silent Isle, said that he was alone. So Arya must have escaped. If it takes me the rest of my life I’m going to find her and make it up to her. She was willing to stick by me, bastard or not, and she deserves better than to wonder forever.” Gendry said sadly. Sansa looked at him, her blue eyes seemed full of sadness. “And I know, that Arya would never view Sansa as a Lannister. She once told me something her father had told her. She said ‘when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives’. She told me that her father told her that. She wouldn’t view Sansa as a Lannister, Sansa was her sister, and she wanted to find her sister and bring her home. She told me so. She told me how her sister was a true lady, not like her, and she wanted to bring her sister home.” Gendry said sadly. Sansa stared at Gendry.

“I’m Sansa Stark.” Sansa whispered. “You... Arya must have told you those words. She wouldn’t unless you were a friend. Lady Brienne truly wants to protect us?” Sansa asked. Gendry nodded.

“She would die to protect you both. She recognised you. She said you look very much like your mother. We want to take you with us, find somewhere safe for you to stay.” Gendry said. “Unless you choose to stay here.” Gendry added. Sansa shook her head.

“I can’t stay here any longer. I can’t. Lord Baelish... he...” Sansa trailed off. That was when Brienne arrived.

“Arry?” Brienne questioned.

“She knows.” Gendry said. Brienne nodded.

“You have my word Sansa that I’ll protect you with my life and I will find your sister and protect her too if I can.” Brienne said gently. Sansa looked at them both.

“We have to leave. Tonight. It’s the best time. Lord Baelish is distracted by the feast, he won’t know I’m gone until he comes to...... he comes to my chambers to check on me... he...” Sansa was shaking as she only half managed to get out her words.

“He comes to your chambers? Why?” Brienne asked. Sansa looked fearful.

“He... I don’t think his intentions towards me are fatherly. He frightens me. What you said... in the hall... about him lying to my mother to get her to set Ser Jaime free... that was true wasn’t it?” Sansa asked. Brienne nodded.

“Yes. She told me herself. She asked me to take Ser Jaime back to King’s Landing in exchange for you and Arya. She said Petyr Baelish had brought your father’s bones to her and that he had told her he’d seen Arya. It was a lie of course. She was never in King’s Landing. She was on the road with Gendry.” Brienne said softly. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them. Sansa looked wide eyed and panicked at Brienne and Gendry.

That was when the dark haired girl, the one that Brienne had identified as Robert’s bastard, appeared from the shadows.

“Mya? Please don’t say anything. Please.” Sansa pleaded.

“I’m not going to say anything Sansa. If I was I would have already done it by now. I’ve known who you were from the moment you came here. I guided your mother up to the Eyrie on my mules. You look just like her.” Mya said softly. She looked at Gendry. “I can tell  _you_  why they were looking for you in King’s Landing. I heard Littlefinger talking about it with Lord Royce. All of King Robert’s bastards that were within reach in King’s Landing were butchered when King Joffrey took the throne. He and his mother ordered for all of them to be found and killed. They were looking for you because you’re one of his bastards. Just as I am.” Mya said softly. Gendry gaped at Mya in shock.

“That’s not possible.” Gendry whispered.

“It is. You look just like him. I only have vague memories of our father. He used to toss me into the air and catch me. I was only small. We have his hair and eyes. You and I are brother and sister.” Mya said softly. She looked at Brienne. “I would go with you when you leave.” Mya said.

“Mya why? You’ve always had a home here. Why would you leave it?” Sansa asked.

“ _He_  is the only family I have left.” Mya said, pointing to Gendry. “He’s my brother. My mother is long dead. I don’t know if any more of us are around... anymore of his bastards... but I’m so sick and tired of being without a family.” Mya replied. Gendry looked at Mya and then at Brienne. Brienne could see Gendry wanted to agree. Why he did, Brienne couldn’t say. But she could see it.

“Can you handle a weapon?” Brienne asked Mya.

“I can handle a mule. After them, learning a weapon shouldn’t be a problem.” Mya replied. Brienne sighed as she looked at the trio.

“Alright. You can come with us. But we need to leave now.” Brienne said. Sansa nodded. She looked at Mya.

“Mya, go and get whatever you need and wait for us with the mules so we can get to the Bloody Gate. I’ll just go and change into warmer clothing. This won’t do for travelling.” Sansa said as she gestured to the dress she wore. Mya nodded.

“I doubt you have much in the way of tunics and breeches. Come to me and you can take some of mine. I wouldn’t be able to take them all anyway.” Mya said. Sansa nodded.

“I only have the riding clothes I wore here. I have two tunics and two breeches. I’ll come to you as soon as I have them.” Sansa told Mya. Mya nodded and then Sansa looked at Gendry and Brienne. “We should leave soon. Do you have everything?” Sansa asked them.

“Our things are ready to go. We just have to get them.” Gendry said. He looked at Brienne. “I’ll go and get the packs. It would be better for you to stay with Lady Sansa.” Gendry added. Brienne nodded and followed Sansa as they all split up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had the strangest feeling that something wasn’t right. He looked out into the direction of the Eyrie, wondering if Brienne was alright.

“Do you think Ser... My lady... and Gendry are alright Ser Jaime?” Pod asked. Jaime looked at the young boy and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know Podrick. I hope so.” Jaime replied honestly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa was quick to throw off the dress she had been wearing, and even quicker to throw on breeches and tunic and a thick cloak. She pulled a bag out from under her bed. It was small. Brienne wondered what was in it, when Sansa stuffed it into a pack, along with another tunic and another pair of breeches. She looked at Brienne.

“Let’s go.” She said softly. Brienne gave her a slight smile and followed her to the stables, where Gendry already awaited them. Mya had a few more tunics that she handed to Sansa and another pair of breeches. Sansa quickly stuffed them into her pack. The group all looked at each other.

“How much longer will the feast last?” Brienne asked.

“At least another two hours. Unless they notice that you’re missing.” Sansa said softly.

“I doubt anyone will notice my absence. But we should leave. Do you know when Baelish will go to check on you?” Brienne asked.

“Before he retires to his own chambers. He can’t leave until the feast is over.” Sansa replied.

“Then we should leave now.” Gendry said. Mya nodded and soon the group were on their way.

The descent from the Gates of the Moon to the Bloody Gate wasn’t a terrible one. Once they had completed the descent, Mya stabled the mules and they made their way to the gate. The fear was that they wouldn’t get past the guard at the Bloody Gate.

“We’ll have to. There is no other way in or out and we need out horses.” Gendry said. Brienne didn’t want to have to kill the young guard.

“I don’t want to spill blood if I can help it.” Brienne said softly. Mya looked at Sansa, Gendry and Brienne.

“I know how to get past him. He’s the only one on duty here. Everyone else is at the feast.” Mya said softly. She grabbed a skin of wine from where it hung on the stable walls.

“Why is there wine in here?” Gendry asked.

“I put it here. I had a feeling we’d need it.” Mya whispered back. She walked over to the guard, as Sansa, Brienne and Gendry watched, hidden in the shadows.

“Mya! What are you doing here? You should be at the feast.” The guard said. Mya gave him a look.

“Why is it your concern what I’m doing here Mychel? I’m baseborn, I do as I wish.” Mya said coldly.

“Don’t be like that Mya. You knew I could never marry you. I’m a noble and you...” The young man, Mychel, trailed off.

“I’m a bastard. Oh the bastard of a King, but a bastard all the same. Because of that I wasn’t worthy of you. And to think you wished to carry on with me after you married your highborn wife.” Mya spat out. Brienne placed a restraining hand on Gendry’s shoulder. She could see he was angry. He was angry that Mya had been take advantage of.

“I love you.” Mychel said. Mya shook her head.

“No. You never loved me at all. You manipulated me. You let me believe that I was worth something to you and then you threw me away as soon as a ‘worthy bride’ came along for you to fuck. I never wanted to be anyone’s whore and you thought that I would be yours.” Mya replied. She made to hold the skin of wine to her lips. From where they were, Brienne and Gendry saw that Mya didn’t drink anything. She pretended to, but she didn’t. She handed the skin to Mychel. “For old time’s sake? Dornish Red. It’s the only one left.” Mya said. Mychel looked concerned.

“Where did you get it Mya?” Mychel asked.

“Does it really matter?” Mya asked. Mychel took the skin from her and took a drink.

“No. Not really. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry if you felt I used you. It wasn’t how I intended things to be. It truly wasn’t.” Mychel said.

“I hope you’re enjoying that wine.” Mya said softly. Mychel stumbled. “Are you alright Mychel?” Mya asked. She sounded concerned, and Brienne, Gendry and Sansa, all held their breaths as suddenly Mychel fell to the ground. Mya looked at them and beckoned them to her. They walked over and stared down at the boy.

“What did you do to him?” Gendry asked.

“Sweetsleep. Not too much. A few drops in wine will make you sleep for a good while. He’ll wake up with a pounding headache and he won’t remember me being here.” Mya said sadly.

“He deserves it. What did he promise you Mya?” Gendry asked.

“He told me he loved me and I believed him. It makes me stupid and naieve and there isn’t much else I can do about it now. This is a kind of revenge really.” Mya said sadly. She looked at the others. “We should go. We’ll need to get as far as possible before they realise we’re gone.” Mya said sadly. They all nodded their agreement and as soon as their horses were saddled and their packs secured to the horses, the group were off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Pod heard the sounds of horses.

“It can’t be them.” Jaime thought to himself, as he heard footsteps coming into the cave. Then they saw the group. Jaime’s eyes locked on the youngest, Sansa. He knew her even with dark hair. She looked at him and Pod in panic and then looked at Brienne and Gendry.

“You lied to me! That boy is my husband’s squire and  _that_ ,” Sansa stated pointing at Jaime. “Is Jaime Lannister! He’ll take me back to his bitch of a sister and I’ll be beheaded just as my father was!” Sansa exclaimed. She ran then. Brienne made to go after her, but Jaime stopped her.

“I’ll go after her. It’s me that frightens her. If we don’t resolve the issue then she’ll never come back anyway.” Jaime said, before leaving the cave. He knew Sansa wouldn’t get far. The storm had stopped but the snow was still thick and icy. He could track Sansa’s footprints as clear as if she were an animal to be hunted. Jaime didn’t take long to find her, huddled under a tree, wrapped in her cloak. She looked up fearfully as he approached.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it. Don’t take me back to King’s Landing so Cersei can kill me. You’re a knight. As a knight it’s your duty to protect those that need protecting. So show some mercy to me Kingslayer. Just kill me here and be done with it.” Sansa said. Jaime looked at Sansa sadly.

“It was never my intention to kill you or to take you back to King’s Landing Sansa. I made a promise to your lady mother to bring you to her safely. I... what I want is to find your sister Arya and get the both of you back home, where you will be protected. I made a vow and I intend to keep it as best I can.” Jaime told Sansa.

“What about the Red Wedding? Are you going to tell me that you’re not glad it happened?” Sansa asked coldly.

“I’m not glad it happened. Your mother and brother were my enemies. If I had met Robb Stark on a battlefield I would not have hesitated to kill him. But what happened... the Red Wedding... it was wrong. It isn’t the way I believe things should be done. It’s not the right way to win a war.” Jaime told Sansa honestly. Sansa looked at Jaime.

“I’ve heard rumours. Rumours that you’re the one who pushed Bran from that tower. That Cersei’s children are your children.” Sansa said.

“That’s true. I did push your little brother from that tower window.” Jaime said. Sansa’s face grew red with anger. “I pushed him because he saw Cersei and I together. If he had told just one person, your parents, the king? Well, then my head would have been on a spike. But it wasn’t my head I was thinking of. For beside me would have been Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. I couldn’t take that risk.” Jaime said. Sansa glared.

“Bran was innocent.” Sansa hissed.

“I don’t deny that. It was a terrible thing I did, but I had my reasons. Just as I’m sure you had your reasons for killing Joffrey, if it was you. Just as your father did when he brought his bastard home to be raised alongside his trueborn children.” Jaime replied. Sansa frowned.

“My mother was innocent.” Sansa said.

“I had nothing to do with the Red Wedding. I was rather busy losing my hand to the Bloody Mummers.” Jaime stated, holding out his golden hand for Sansa to see. Sansa looked at the ground. “We all do things we’re ashamed of Sansa Stark. I am sorry for what happened to your family. I’m sorry for what Cersei did to you. I’m sorry my father forced you into marriage with Tyrion, and I’m more sorry then you can ever know about the atrocities that Joffrey committed against you.” Jaime told Sansa honestly.

“What of Tyrion?” Sansa asked.

“What of him? I know he never would have hurt or abused you. Rumour has it he did not even take your maidenhead. I will not apologise for Tyrion, when I know he tried to keep you from harm rather than cause it. I know my little brother, just as I know my sister and as I knew Joffrey and my father. I... I helped him to escape the black cells the night before his execution and he killed our father.” Jaime said.

“I’m sorry.” Sansa said. Jaime shook his head.

“Don’t be. The things he did to Tyrion needed to be avenged sooner or later. It was my fault, I told him something that pushed him over the edge. Only the Gods know where he is now and what he’s planning. He’s a kingslayer and kinslayer both now.” Jaime said sadly. Sansa took a deep breath.

“Tyrion... he didn’t kill Joffrey.” Sansa said softly.

“What?” Jaime felt a spark of shock that made his heart beat faster.

“He didn’t kill Joffrey. I didn’t know, but I was wearing a hairnet that had poison gems instead of amethysts in it. Petyr Baelish told me after I was smuggled out of the city. Olenna Tyrell took one of the poison gems, she said she was straightening my hairnet for me. Whether she placed the poison herself or whether she got someone else to do it, I don’t know for sure. But it was all planned out between Petyr Baelish and Olenna Tyrell. Tyrion is innocent.” Sansa said. Jaime wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or horrified. Tyrion had lied to him. Tyrion had lied to him to hurt him, but Jaime could not blame his poor little brother for that. For Jaime had hurt Tyrion in the most terrible way. Jaime had betrayed Tyrion’s wife to their father, and all that followed had weighed on Jaime’s conscience for so long that he barely knew how to be rid of it.

“Thank you Lady Sansa, for telling me. I am truly grateful.” Jaime said. Sansa stood up from her position crouched on the ground.

“You’re going to be searching for my little sister aren’t you?” Sansa asked.

“We are. Don’t worry Lady Sansa. We’ll find somewhere safe for you to stay before we go searching for her. It’s said that she’s rumoured to have been in Saltpans.” Jaime said. Sansa shook her head.

“I don’t want to hide away. I want to join the search for my sister. I want to learn to fight Ser Jaime. I need to learn to defend myself and to defend her. Arya has needed me and I’ve never been by her side. If I learn to fight I can make up for it.” Sansa said. Jaime gave the girl a smile as they started to walk back to the cave, Jaime leading the way. It had started to snow again.

“I will do everything I can to teach you, though I’m sure Brienne would make a far better teacher then I. After all, I’m missing a sword hand. I don’t think I would make much of a teacher.” Jaime said. Sansa gave a soft smile.

“Well you and Lady Brienne will be able to teach much and more, I’m sure.” Sansa replied. Jaime felt a smirk come to his face as they headed towards the cave. Jaime knew they would have to leave soon. He knew they would have to start their journey again to find Arya now. But at least he had managed to win a sort of truce with Sansa. That was what mattered at this moment. 


	6. The Quiet Isle and The Narrow Sea

Young Blood.

The Quiet Isle & The Narrow Sea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group found it hard travelling down the mountains. The snow was getting heavier. But Jaime and Brienne were both glad of it.

“It obscures our tracks. Baelish will not know where we went or which way to look for us.” Jaime had told Gendry when he asked.

“It means that we can’t be followed.” Brienne had added quietly. A week later, and the group could no longer ride their mounts down the mountains of the moon. The snow was too dense for them to see and if the horses tripped and broke a leg, they would be short a mount. By walking they had a good chance of catching anything that could trip their horses before it happened.

At night, they tried to find shelter. The exhaustion crept up on them but the cold made sleeping almost impossible. The group had to huddle together for warmth. Jaime often found himself wrapped around Brienne when he was on watch, and he saw that Mya and Sansa, and Gendry and Podrick had taken up the same positions. There were nights when all four curled up together, hoping to offset the cold. They never stayed still for too long. Sleep was a few precious hours in which they hoped they didn’t freeze. All hoped they would get off of the mountains very soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took what seemed like forever to get off of the mountains of the moon. Once they did, the weather was better. There was still snow, but Jaime knew that it wasn’t half so thick or falling as harshly as on the mountains. They were able to ride their horses again. It was a week after they left the mountains that Sansa asked the fateful question.

“Where are we going to look for Arya?” Sansa asked. Brienne and Jaime both looked at each other and then at Sansa.

“The last anyone heard any rumours of your sister, she was in Saltpans.” Jaime said gently.

“She wasn’t with Sandor Clegane, and if she was he never would have hurt her.” Sansa stated. Her eyes dared anyone to defy her words and Jaime wondered when Sansa had gotten to know Sandor Clegane well enough to know what he would or would not do with her little sister.

“She could have taken a boat from Saltpans.” Gendry said. The group looked at Gendry, who was sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

“Where would she take a boat to?” Mya asked.

“Braavos. She’d take a boat to Braavos. Her sword instructor was from Braavos. His name was Syrio Forel. She told me about him a lot. He taught her to fight side face to make a smaller target. She said the style was called the ‘Water Dance’ and she told me about how things were in Winterfell.” Gendry said. Sansa looked at Gendry in shock.

“Her dancing lessons...” Sansa breathed out.

“Dancing lessons?” Jaime asked.

“She said she was taking dancing lessons. Syrio Forel was her dancing master. All the time she was learning how to use a sword. She was learning something useful while I was sitting around playing at being a lady.” Sansa said sadly.

“You are a lady, Sansa.” Gendry said.

“I’m _not_ just a lady! _I_ am a _Stark!_ ” Sansa exclaimed. She looked at Brienne and Jaime. “You two are fighters... warriors... I need to learn how to fight.” Sansa stated firmly.

“Sansa, we’re going to find somewhere safe for you while we search for Arya, but I will-” Brienne started to say, but Sansa cut her off.

“No! I will not stay behind while you all search for my sister! I will not leave her behind again! I won’t abandon her! I’ve done it once and I will never do it again! So teach me or not, but I will come with you!” Sansa exclaimed. The group looked at Sansa, whose dark hair was now becoming red at the roots. Brienne nodded.

“I will teach you Sansa. But it will take time and effort. It will be hard work. Your muscles will ache after every time you train. But you will learn if you are truly willing.” Brienne told Sansa solemnly.

“Yes. That is what I want. If I learn to fight, I can protect Arya. I can take back Winterfell. I will not be a cyvasse piece, and I will not allow Arya to be one either. Never again will anyone use us in the Game of Thrones.” Sansa stated.

“I would like to learn too Lady Brienne.” Mya said gently. Brienne nodded.

“Alright. I’ll teach you. All of you. Tomorrow we’ll start. For tonight you all need rest.” Brienne said sternly. The four teenagers all nodded and soon they had settled down in the makeshift tent that they had built. Jaime and Brienne sat up to keep watch.

“Sansa is determined to learn to fight and go with us to find her sister.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded as she looked up at the sky.

“She has that right. If it were my brother or sister out there alone, I wouldn’t stop until I found them and brought them home. I can hardly blame Sansa for wanting to find her sister.” Brienne said.

“Did you have brothers or sisters?” Jaime asked Brienne looked at Jaime. “I know you are your father’s only heir, but that doesn’t tell the whole story.” Jaime added, as though making an explanation for his question. Brienne sighed.

“My mother gave birth to four children and the Stranger took three, and her too. If you believe some of the people who live on Tarth, they took the wrong three children.” Brienne said softly. Jaime felt a horrible tug in his guts at the thought that anyone would suggest Brienne should have died in the place of one of her siblings. “My brother was the first born. Galladon of Tarth. He was a fighter.” Brienne said gently, her voice fond as she seemed to be remembering her brother. “Then came my sister Arianne two years after. She died in her cradle, taken by greyscale. She was a year old. Then I was born. When I was two, my mother birthed my little sister and died in the process. I don’t remember my mother’s face. I just remember that my little sister was named after her, Alysanne. She died not a moons turn after. Everyone thought she would live, but she just... slipped away in her sleep. I used to sing lullabies to her. I remember that. She was tiny. She was the smallest babe I’d ever seen.” Brienne said sadly.

“What of your brother?” Jaime asked. Brienne closed her eyes. A single tear leaked from her right eye and slid down her cheek only a few inches before she swiped it away.

“When I was four, I hated my Septa just as much as I always did. Nothing I could do was good enough. I’ve been told by her that I was not fit to be a lady for as long as I could remember. I can’t remember what it was she said, but I ran away from her. I went to find somewhere to be alone, to cry by myself, for I never cried where anyone could see me. I always made sure I cried alone. Galladon found me hiding in the stables. He tried to make me stop crying and told me that one day people would love me like he loved me and that what Septa Roelle said would no longer matter. I always remembered what he said. They were the kindest words I’d ever heard in my whole childhood so I kept them close like a blanket to keep me warm. He took my hand and led me to the beach. We were playing in the surf and all of a sudden a giant wave swept over us. Galladon was strong enough to stand his ground. He was eight, but he was strong enough. I wasn’t. The water pulled me out... pulled me under... I couldn’t breathe and the salt water stung my eyes... stung inside my nose... my lungs burned. Then there was Galladon. He came to rescue me, to save me. No one else would. They were all afraid to drown in the current. But Galladon refused to let me drown, so he came in after me.” Brienne said softly. Jaime felt his stomach turning in knots and wondered just how Brienne felt telling this story. “He grabbed me round the waist and pushed me up until I broke the surface of the water. He managed to get me back to shore. But he collapsed afterwards. He... he’d hit his head on a rock. I heard people talk about it later. We’d been pushed and pulled by the tides and people saw him practically bounce off of a huge rock in the water. Other children had swum out to sit on that same rock. When he collapsed, I remember seeing the blood coming from his head. The Maester who tended him said it was pure luck, or the grace of the Gods, that stopped him blacking out before he reached the shore with me. He remained unconscious for five days. For five days I stayed at his side. I wouldn’t leave, not even if Septa Roelle promised to whip me. I prayed to the Maid and the Mother to let my brother live. I prayed to the Father to let him wake, and the Smith and the Warrior to give him strength. I even prayed to the Stranger, and begged him not to take my brother. I woke up on the fifth day, to find he was dead. He’d gone in his sleep. The Maester said it was bleeding on the brain. I knew differently. I should have died that day... drowned in the seas of Tarth... but he died saving my life instead. My father lost the son and heir that he was so proud of, and he was saddled with me instead. That is why people on Tarth say that the Stranger took the wrong children. They say it because my brother should have lived. After that, I prayed for strength. The Gods saw fit to give me that, after they took my brother.” Brienne finished. Jaime looked Brienne dead in the eyes.

“Those people on Tarth were wrong. If you had died, and your brother had lived, your brother may have been killed fighting with Renly or Stannis, he may never have left Tarth as it’s only heir. But he would not have trafficked me back to King’s Landing, nor saved my life. He would not have searched high and low to find Sansa and Arya Stark, trying to restore _my_ lost honour. He would not have sacrificed himself to rescue Podrick, nor would he have agreed to train two bastards or a highborn girl to fight. Only you could have achieved what you have achieved.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne smiled at Jaime then.

“Maybe so. But I will never forget my brother regardless.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded his agreement. He didn’t blame Brienne. Tyrion wasn’t dead, as far as Jaime knew, but he couldn’t forget his brother either.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself looking for kindling with Sansa the next evening. Sansa had picked up a few dry sticks before she turned to look at Jaime.

“Do you really think that Arya is alive?” Sansa asked him. She looked so earnest and Jaime hated to tell her the truth, but knew that anything else would break the fragile trust that had barely spider webbed between them.

“I can’t honestly say yes or no Sansa. Truthfully, I truly hope she is, but there are no guarantees. From where we are now, according to my map, we’re a week from Saltpans. We have to go to the Quiet Isle, resupply and rest properly, at least for a few days, and then we’ll have to find a ship to take us to Braavos. If Gendry is right, then it’s as good a place as any to start looking for your sister.” Jaime told Sansa honestly. Sansa nodded.

“Thank you for being honest. I fear that all we’ll find will be ghosts and whispers. Is it wrong to wish to have my family together again?” Sansa asked. Jaime shook his head.

“No. Sometimes I long for the times of my childhood when everything was innocent. Believe it or not, there was a time when Cersei was just a sweet little girl who wanted to play with swords like your sister Arya. Tyrion has always been the same mostly. He always loved to read and learn and study. He wanted to go to the Free Cities when he was six and ten. All Lannister men had gone before. My uncles and my father went. The only reason I didn’t go was because I was already a member of the Kingsguard by then. My father refused to let Tyrion go.” Jaime said.

“Why?” Sansa asked.

“He never really specified why. My father hated Tyrion for being born a dwarf, hated him because our mother died birthing him, hated him for being more like our father then I ever was.” Jaime replied. Sansa looked at the sticks she’d collected.

“My father loved all of us equally. He even loved Jon, even though Jon was a bastard. I miss those times in Winterfell. It was just my Mother and Father, Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran, Rickon and I. I even miss Theon, even though he was such an arrogant little...” Sansa trailed off. After a moment she continued. “But Theon betrayed us. He killed Bran and Rickon. They were young and helpless. They needed protection and none of us were there.” Sansa said sadly. Jaime didn’t know what to say to this. He had made Bran Stark helpless when he pushed him from that window. Maybe if he could have used his legs, he might have been able to run, to take his baby brother and flee, as Jaime would have done in the same situation. But Bran Stark could have done no more then lay there as Theon murdered him and his brother, and that shattered Jaime’s heart in a way he never imagined it would.

He and Sansa finished collecting kindling and walked back to camp where Jaime watched as Brienne trained their four charges. For Jaime it was strange to watch. Gendry looked like Robert, there was no doubt about that. But his attitude was far more akin to Stannis. He seemed to have his own beliefs in what was right and wrong, and stuck to them rigidly. But he also had some of Renly’s amiability. He was likeable, very unlike Stannis. He listened to what Brienne told him and stood firm as he tried and retried everything. About the only thing that Gendry really seemed to take after Robert in, apart from looks, was his strength. The boy could probably swing a war hammer of his own right now if they had one. Mya, had the Baratheon colouring, but she was also a likeable enough girl. She was also strong, but sometimes she would lose her patience and throw down her training stick. That was all Robert as far as Jaime was concerned. Brienne never seemed to lose her temper when Mya got angry, merely spoke to her calmly, and soon enough Mya would calm down and be back to training. Jaime wasn’t sure he would be able to keep such patience with Mya. Sansa was single-mindedly determined as she trained. She never complained throughout the whole journey, but when she trained, she was silent unless she was asked a question by himself or Brienne, or unless she needed to ask a question. She listened and, like Gendry, she would try and retry everything until she got it right. If Sansa was silent, Pod was even more so. But Jaime knew it was just the boy’s nature. He went through his paces as determinedly as Brienne, and Jaime could see how the boy looked up to her.

Jaime often wondered if Brienne would have this kind of patience for children of her own. He tried to imagine freckled, blue eyed children, tall as trees. But he imagined them with golden hair, rather than hair of straw. Sometimes he would imagine some of them with green eyes rather than blue, and golden skin instead of pale. On these occasions he would think of an excuse to wander off and be by himself for a little while and rage against his fate. Figuring out that he would one day have to say goodbye to Brienne tore him apart. The very idea of sending her back to Tarth, so her father could marry her off to some idiot, who would only marry her for her inheritance, made Jaime sick inside. But Jaime knew there was little else he could say in the matter. He knew that if he took Brienne to King’s Landing with him, he would confess how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. He couldn’t do that to her. He knew that Brienne was a woman of honour. He was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He was forbidden a wife or children, forbidden a life beyond that of guarding his king. He had broken his vows with Cersei and for Cersei and back then he hadn’t thought twice about it. He hadn’t cared at all. Brienne was different. Jaime could freely admit to himself that he loved her. It was different from Cersei. It would have to be. He knew Brienne valued honour and oaths, and he wouldn’t dishonour her by asking her to live a life as his secret mistress. He wouldn’t dream of asking her to dishonour her by asking her to possibly bear his bastard children. He couldn’t do that to her. He would rather keep his friendship with her then lose her forever. So in those moments when he could only imagine her children with his own features he would go into the woods and rage silently at himself, cursing himself for a fool, knowing he could never reveal how he felt to her. That was the way it had to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They reached Saltpans a week later and shortly afterwards, they reached the Quiet Isle. The one everyone called Elder Brother, welcomed them. They were all lead to a cabin that was there for guests, and after they had all bathed and eaten, they all knew decisions had to be made. They needed a plan. They needed to know where to start.

“We’ll make enquiries around Saltpans and see if anyone remembers seeing Arya. We’ll have to be discreet.” Jaime said. Everyone was agreed to that. Gendry, Jaime and Sansa all knew what Arya looked like, and so they would all have to work in groups to ask questions. Brienne said that she would stay with Sansa. Jaime knew why, although the girl was getting better with a weapon, she was no expert, and there were no guarantees that she would be able to defend herself in a fight. Brienne wouldn’t let her die after everything they had gone through to find her. Pod would go with Jaime, and Mya and Gendry would stick together. It seemed easier to let them pose as the brother and sister they really were, looking for the younger sister they’d lost in the Riverlands, then to let them wander around separately asking questions, and knowing people would be able to tell they were related anyway. Jaime didn’t want word getting to the capital. If Cersei thought that two of Robert’s bastards were running around separately, she’d send Gold Cloaks for them. Jaime had never been so sickened by his twin, as when she found out that Cersei and Joffrey had set the Gold Cloaks out looking for Robert’s bastards to murder them. One had been an infant, a babe at her mother’s breast. She and her mother had been murdered. It had sickened Jaime. There had been no need for that senseless slaughter. But it had happened and there was nothing Jaime could do about it. He could only protect the innocents that were left. Jaime looked at Sansa’s hair. After her bath, most of the dark hair dye seemed to have run out of her long hair. Very little of it was left. The ends of her hair and her bangs were still black.

“What will we do if we find nothing here in Saltpans?” Sansa asked.

“We find out when the next boat is travelling to Braavos and get on it.” Gendry replied.

“You need to wear a headscarf when wondering around Sansa. Your hair is mostly Tully red again. It wouldn’t be good for any of us, if word got back to the capital about a red haired girl of four and ten, searching for her sister of two and ten, with dark hair. Let the ends of your hair hang out. Your fringe is still black. Use it to your advantage.” Jaime told her. Sansa nodded.

“We can check at the harbour for the next boat going to Braavos. Saltpans isn’t big. It’ll take a day, two at most to finish making enquiries. Even if we include some of the inns on the outskirts, we’ll still only take two days. If we can find a boat that will take us to Braavos within the week, we’ll at least have time to rest before we take the sea journey.” Brienne said softly. So the group agreed upon it and soon found their ways to sleeping, finding all the talk about their search emotionally draining. Jaime and Brienne were still awake after the others had fallen asleep.

“Do you think we’ll find her?” Brienne asked Jaime. Jaime didn’t ask how she knew he was awake. She knew him so well, in most ways, she knew him better then he knew himself, and better than Cersei had ever cared to know him.

“I don’t know Brienne. I won’t lie to you or whisper sweet nothings about how we’re sure to find her. You’ve always valued honesty and I’ll be honest, even if it’s not what you want to hear.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded in the darkness of the cabin. Their beds were close together, and Jaime could see her blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

“I know you won’t lie to me Jaime. You never have, after all.” Brienne whispered back. Soon Jaime knew Brienne was sleeping, but he found himself wary. One day she might very well ask him if he loved her, and he could not lie to her. He didn’t know what he would do then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group had split up and searched all day. They received many strange accounts, but no one could be positive of what was true or not. They met at one last inn, on the outskirts of Saltpans, and it was there they heard the strangest tale. Jaime had managed to get the group quiet and hooded when he recognised the two men that had arrived at the inn. They were two of Gregor Clegane’s men. Raff the Sweetling, one was called, the other was called Dunsen. Both had been at Harrenhal when Jaime had last been there. Both had been sent to take two men to Maidenpool and put them on a ship bound for the Wall.

“We’re looking for friends of ours.” Dunsen stated boldly to the innkeeper. The man looked positively terrified, and Jaime knew he had good reason to be.

“Who might you be looking for?” The innkeeper asked. His voice half a whisper with fear.

“They went by Polliver and The Tickler.” Raff said. His voice was soft. The innkeeper shook his head.

“They’re dead. I saw ‘em die. Them and the squire that was with ‘em, a boy. The Hound killed Polliver, and the little boy with him, stabbed the squire in the belly. Then he took the dagger, as Tickler was about to kill the Hound and jumped on him. He stabbed him over and over. He kept yellin’ questions at ‘im.” The innkeeper said. He was shaking.

“What? A fucking little shit killed Tickler?” Dunsen asked angrily.

“What questions did the boy ask him?” Raff asked.

“I didn’t understand the questions. They was strange questions. ‘Is there any gold in the village? Gems? Silver?’, ‘where is Lord Beric Dondarrion?’, ‘where is the brotherhood hiding?’, ‘has anyone in the village been helping them?’. So many questions, and he just kept stabbing him after each question. He was screamin’ at ‘im, the Tickler, those questions, over an’ over, until he’d stabbed ‘im to death. You’d never’ve thought that a little boy would kill a man grown like the Tickler. But he did. The Hound told him to finish off the boy. He was dying from the stab wound in his gut. So the little one, he took this sword off of Polliver, a long thing sword, I ain’t never seen the likes of it afore. Then he stabbed the squire through the heart. That’s all I know. Men came and took them, and buried them lot of ‘em. I don’t know wha’ ‘appened after that. The little boy and the Hound run off. That’s all I know.” The innkeeper said. Gendry was trembling.

“What’s wrong boy?” Jaime asked him softly.

“They’re talking about Arya. Arya killed the Tickler. He was on her list. The sword, it was her sword. She called it ‘Needle’ and Polliver took it from her when we got captured and taken to Harrenhal. She said her bastard brother had given it to her before she came to King’s Landing. The questions? Those were the questions they asked each person they tortured. We were locked in a pen at Harrenhal, out in the open, through rain and cold. Maybe one of two died from that, most died at the Tickler’s hands. He tortured someone every day. Men, women, children, it didn’t matter to him. Those are the questions he’d ask. If he didn’t get answers, he’d torture them until they died. It was going to be my turn, and Tywin Lannister arrived. He had them let me go because I said I was a smith by trade, which was true. He knew Arya was a girl, not a boy, but he had no idea she was Arya Stark. She gave herself a different name while on the road. Arry was just one name she used.” Gendry told Jaime quickly. Jaime found himself disgusted at the idea of the torture of innocents. Even his father appeared to have balked at the waste of murdering useful smallfolk. They watched as Dunsen and Raff left the inn, and it was then that Sansa stood up and walked over. The rest of them followed her to make sure that in her haste, she didn’t reveal too much.

“You said it was a boy that killed this ‘tickler’?” Sansa asked. The innkeeper looked at the rag tag group.

“Yes. It was a boy. Short dark hair and big grey eyes. Tiny little’un.” The innkeeper replied.

“And he left with The Hound?” Gendry asked. The innkeeper nodded.

“Yes. What? Is ‘e wanted for summin’ else?” The innkeeper asked.

“Maybe.” Mya said.

“So if I know summin’, is there a reward for that?” The innkeeper asked.

“Depends on what you know and if you lie.” Jaime replied coldly. The innkeeper looked a little disturbed, for only a moment, but then looked hopeful.

“The Hound called the boy ‘girl’ a couple of times, and the boy spat on Polliver. Said ‘that’s for Lommy Greenhands’ and then helped the Hound out of ‘ere afore any more of the Mountain’s Men showed up.” The innkeeper stated. “I wouldn’a heard the boy if I hadn’t been hiding under that table. I was afeared o’ me life.” The innkeeper added. Jaime reached into a pouch that he had hidden on him and pulled out a single silver stag.

“That’s for your information.” Jaime said, he waited for the man to take the silver, then Jaime grabbed him by his collar, pressing him down on the bar with his stump. He’d worn a glove over the gold hand, knowing it would be too easily recognisable to take the hand off or walk around with Lannister gold shown so proudly. He would be too easily recognised. Jaime pulled out a dagger and held it against the innkeeper’s cheek. “This is for your silence. If I hear you’ve told anyone else what you told us, and I will know I have eyes and ears everywhere, I’ll come back, and this dagger will be the last thing you ever see.” Jaime said coldly and quietly. Then he let the innkeeper stand straight and gestured to the group to leave. They did without question, even though Brienne looked mightily disturbed by what had just happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Sansa was vicious as she went on the attack in her sparring with Gendry. She was furious because what they had all found out was simple. Arya had been in Saltpans, but she wasn’t there any longer. Of course, going to the harbour had proved just as angering. The captain of one Braavosi boat, ‘Titan’s Daughter’, remembered taking a girl called Salty to Braavos. She had a silver coin. She had had dark hair, cut short almost like a boy. Gendry had been able to tell that it was Arya straight away. The silver coin was one that Arya had held whilst reciting her death list, whilst they lay on the ground of the Brotherhood’s cave after they left Harrenhal. The only good news they had was that ‘Titan’s Daughter’ was to set sail for Braavos the day after tomorrow. So Sansa took her frustrations out on Gendry. After a little while, he knocked her down, and as Sansa hit the ground, she heard someone growl angrily, and her head shot to face the sound. She saw that a man, very tall, one of the silent brothers, had been watching their sparring. It was he who had growled, but Sansa recognised his voice. He saw her looking at him and he disappeared into the shadows.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa went to the Elder Brother after the group had eaten. They all watched as she spoke to Elder Brother, all of them curious as to what she would say.

“Elder Brother, Lady Brienne told me that you found Sandor Clegane and sat with him as he died. She said you buried him. I wish to know where his grave is.” Sansa said softly.

“You call him by his name? Not the Hound?” Elder Brother asked her. Sansa frowned.

“He was _not_ just some dog. He should _never_ have been given that name. He was a good man. He saved my life more than once and I would wish to pay my respects to his grave.” Sansa stated firmly. Elder Brother nodded.

“It is a marked grave, my lady, under the great oak at the very right corner end of our cemetery. You are free to go and pay your respects.” Elder Brother said kindly. Sansa nodded.

“Thank you Elder Brother.” Sansa said. She made her way out of the hall, where everyone took their meals. She had already told Brienne and Jaime what she planned, so she knew she would not be followed by her group. She knew _he_ would follow though. She made her way to the grave of Sandor Clegane and knelt in front of the gravestone. She started to sing the Mother’s Prayer, and she heard him approach. She did not stop singing. Once she had finished, she turned to where the tree was rooted to the ground. “I know you’re there Sandor.” She stated. The tall gravedigger came out from behind the tree, pulling down his hood. Sandor Clegane had grown no less gruesome looking with time, but that did not bother Sansa.

“What are you doing here Little Bird?” Sandor asked.

“I am no bird Sandor. I am a wolf. I am a Stark of Winterfell, and I will be heading to Braavos, the day after tomorrow, to find my little sister.” Sansa said.

“I am not Sandor Clegane anymore.” Sandor rasped.

“You are. You are more Sandor Clegane now then you ever were as the Hound. You saved me from rape, you saved me from death and you saved from hopelessness. For even in my darkest hours, I remembered the night Stannis laid siege to the city, and the battle of the Blackwater that lit the skies green with wildfire. You offered me escape and I should have taken it. I was too scared to leave, thinking that I would be caught. Mainly I thought you would be better off without me.” Sansa told Sandor softly.

“What is it you want from me girl?” Sandor asked. Sansa stood and walked forward, standing in front of Sandor and looking directly into his eyes.

“I want your help if you can give it. They say you had my sister. She was with you at some point. I know that much, because we visited the inn where you and she killed two of the Mountain’s men.” Sansa replied. Sandor frowned, looking out at the horizon. The stars seemed to burn brightly in the night sky, and the red comet burned brightest of all.

“She was with me. When I got hurt, I thought I was going to die a slow death, in agony. I asked her to finish me off... make it a clean death... she was going to... she stopped. She said I did not deserve the mercy of a peaceful death.” Sandor told Sansa.

“She made a decision not to kill you. You changed her mind about you.” Sansa whispered.

“She wanted me to die in agony.” Sandor stated.

“No. She said that so that she wouldn’t sound soft. She said that to make sure that you would not think her soft. I know Arya. She struck you from her death list. I don’t know why. I don’t know what you did or said, but she changed her mind about you, or she would have killed you. She would have done something. She left you, giving you the chance at life. She forgave you. Even though I don’t think she knows it, she forgave you.” Sansa explained. She knew it was true too. If there was something Sansa knew about Arya, it’s that Arya didn’t let her enemies get away unscathed, so for Sandor to still be alive when Arya had the chance and was perfectly able to kill him, Arya had forgiven him.

“You should not go to Braavos Little Bird.” Sandor rasped. He seemed genuinely concerned for her.

“Maybe not, but I have to go. I swore I would never abandon my sister again. She needs me. I need her. I won’t leave it to everyone else to look for her while I sit on the sidelines as I have always done. I’m learning to fight, and if the Gods are good and just, one day I’ll be protecting my sister.” Sansa said gently.

“If you’re determined to get yourself killed, I’ll have to go with you.” Sandor said. Sansa smiled.

“You did once promise that you could keep me safe.” Sansa said. Sandor seemed much calmer. His rage was no longer so terrible, and Sansa realised that it was his rage, not his burns that had made him ugly.

“I will keep that promise. Elder Brother has my sword. I will swear it to you. Only to you. Not to any other kings, or men, or lords, just you. You understand that Little Bird? You swear fealty to anyone, it will not be mine, but my sword and loyalty will be to you.” Sandor said.

“That is as good an oath as any other, Sandor. I promise you that so long as you are in my service, I shall not let others abuse you, I shall do my best to be worthy of your promises.” Sansa said. Sandor nodded.

“Then I’ll see you in the morning, and your group. They’ll have to get used to me.” Sandor stated, making Sansa giggle a little. She had not really laughed since that day outside Baelor’s Sept, nearly four years ago now, when she had watched Ser Ilyn Payne take her father’s head with his own sword. She left first, and headed back to the cabin where she knew the rest of her group to be, and prepared to tell them what she had done. She just hoped Arya would forgive her for it, when they found her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaining passage on ‘Titan’s Daughter’ had not been difficult, once Jaime proved he was able to pay for their passage. Brienne continued training Mya, Gendry, Pod and Sansa every evening as the sun was setting. Jaime and Sandor often watched, and Sandor often seemed tense when Sansa started sparring against anyone.

“You don’t need to be so tense. Brienne wouldn’t allow Sansa to become injured.” Jaime said to Sandor, one evening, about two weeks into their journey. Sandor shook his head.

“Did they tell you what that shit Joffrey did to her?” Sandor asked Jaime.

“I was told very little about what happened while I was gone. I heard she was beaten in front of the entire court. I didn’t approve. As I told my sworn brothers.” Jaime replied.

“After one of Robb Stark’s victories, he said that she should be punished. He told Meryn Trant to hit her, but to leave her face alone because he ‘liked her pretty’. Then he said she was wearing too much clothing. He had Meryn Trant rip her gown almost clean from her body. Your brother stopped it going any further by his arrival. I never liked the Imp, but he protected her.” Sandor said. Jaime felt sickened by this information, but not surprised.

“Joffrey was a monster. He didn’t deserve to wear the crown any more that Aerys did.” Jaime replied. Sandor did not answer, his silence was enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I know your brother was the one who burned you.” Sansa said to Sandor one night. She was sitting on the deck, her back leaning against the ship rails. She liked the cool air on her skin, if she spent too long below deck she began to feel nauseous. “But is that truly the only reason you hated him?” Sansa asked. Sandor frowned from his seat beside her. They made a strange sight. Sansa’s hair was fully red again. Only a few little spots of the black hair dye remained, and they would surely wash out soon enough. Sansa was almost a woman grown, but beside Sandor Clegane, she looked like a little girl. Sandor looked at her.

“No. That wasn’t the only reason I hated him. He’s dead now. There is nothing left for me to hate, but I still hope that he’s rotting in the seven hells. He murdered our father to take over Clegane Keep, then he murdered our little sister... Eleanor... she was so young. She was only eight years old. Gregor was mad, always had been... she made too much noise for him, and he pushed her. She fell down the stairs, broke her neck... he just said to leave her for the dogs. He wasn’t even sorry for it.” Sandor said sadly. Sansa had never seen Sandor look regretful or sad, only angry and hateful. It was a new experience.

“I’m sure that neither your sister nor your father blamed you for what happened Sandor.” Sansa said gently.

“They do not need to Little Bird. I blame myself. That is all that matters.” Sandor said. Sansa did not say anymore, for she blamed herself for her father’s death daily, for Arya’s disappearance, and for all that had happened afterwards. Even the death of her brothers and mother, was something she placed at her own doors. If her father had not died, none of this would have happened, and if she had not told the Queen that her father was planning to send her home, Cersei never would have had the chance to take her father prisoner. Joffrey would not have been able to have her father’s head taken off. They would have been back home in Winterfell, all of them. But they were not and Sansa blamed herself for it. She wasn’t sure if she would ever stop blaming herself.

“Do you think that Arya is alive?” Sansa asked Sandor. Sandor nodded.

“Yes. I do. That little wolf... she is better at surviving then I am. She’s a strong child... tough... I think we will find your sister in Braavos, Little Bird.” Sandor replied. Sansa nodded.

“I hope so. I hope more than anything I’ve ever hoped for, that we find her in Braavos. I’ve been a poor sister, and I have a great deal to make up for.” Sansa said. She and Sandor merely sat, thinking about their own respective ghosts and pasts, both hoping for redemption that always seemed so far out of anyone’s reach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“This is going to be a hard search Jaime.” Brienne told Jaime as they sat in the cabin room they shared with the others. It was small and cramped, but they had been worse off in the Vale, trying to make their way down the Mountains of the Moon. Gendry, Pod and Mya were all sleeping. Jaime and Brienne found they could not sleep.

“It will be hard, but hopefully we’ll have some kind of luck. It seems we’ve been very lucky so far. We found Sansa, Wench, we have our own little band here to help look for Arya. We need to work out the lay of the land when we reach Braavos before we can make a good search plan. But we will do everything we can Brienne.” Jaime assured. Brienne nodded her understanding, but still neither of them felt able to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they finally reached Braavos, the captain sent them ahead in one of the small rowing boats with his son, before the harbour men checked the ship. Jaime explained to the others this was probably due to the fact that cargo ships like ‘Titan’s Daughter’ were taxed for carrying passengers that were not a part of their crew. It was so strange to finally set foot in Braavos.

“So... this is where Arya went...” Sansa breathed out.

“First we find shelter, then we make a plan to find Arya, Sansa.” Jaime said firmly. Sansa nodded her understanding as they group started to make their way from the dock, only hoping they would find a clue as to Arya’s whereabouts.


	7. Braavos - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos and read this story. I'm extremely grateful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (nods)

Young Blood.

Braavos – Part 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group headed to the docks, unsure of where to even start.

“The first thing we’ll need to do is find shelter. Preferably somewhere relatively quiet.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her agreement and so did Sandor.

“I asked the captain before we left the ship.” Brienne said. “He said there’s one inn on the docks, close to the Ragman’s Harbour, that is used more as an alehouse than somewhere to sleep, but it still has rooms. It’s called The Whore’s Eye, but it’s not a brothel, apparently.” Brienne said softly. Jaime wasn’t quite sure that the captain had been honest about the place not being a brothel, but did not argue the point, for if it was as quiet as the captain claimed it was, then it would be the perfect place to gather their thoughts and search from. They didn’t need people coming in and out, having walked off of ships from Westeros, and recognising them. It would give them away, as well as their purpose, and men would come looking to kill Sansa. Cersei had promised a lordship and knighthood to anyone who brought her Sansa’s or Tyrion’s heads. So following the directions the captain had given to Brienne, they found themselves at a small, back end inn. There were people inside, but they looked like regular Braavosi customers, not travellers. Brienne went in and made her way around the tables that were filled with locals. A tanned woman stood behind the bar, her dark hair, lightly speckled with grey, was pulled into a top knot, and her dark eyes flashed as Brienne approached.

“You are not from Braavos. Travellers I assume.” The woman said. She spoke the common tongue well.

“Yes, we’re travellers. We were told by the captain of the ship that brought us here, that this was a quiet place.” Brienne said. The woman looked the group up and down.

“Which ship?” The woman asked.

“The Titan’s Daughter.” Gendry replied. The woman seemed to relax and nodded.

“I am Oleene. The captain of that ship is my cousin. He only sends certain people here, people who pay their keep and don’t want Westerosi asking questions. What you’re doing here, is none of my business. But if you cause trouble, you’re out.” Oleene stated firmly. Brienne nodded.

“We don’t want any trouble. It’s why we were looking for somewhere quiet to stay.” Brienne said. The old woman nodded, sending Brienne a smile.

“Good. I have three rooms and six beds, so someone will have to share. But no one will bother you.” The woman stated. They all nodded understanding, apart from Sandor who merely stared Oleene down. They went up to the rooms and saw there were three beds in one, two in another and a large featherbed in the last.

“Gendry, you should share with Pod and Sandor.” Brienne said softly. Then she looked at Mya and Sansa.

“Well, we’ve shared sleeping space many times, Wench, I’m sure that featherbed won’t be a problem. Mya and Sansa should take the other room.” Jaime stated, making Brienne frown at him, while he grinned in amusement at the looks on the faces of the rest of their party. Brienne looked at Sansa and Mya, who both would fit into the smaller beds in the other room, where Jaime and Brienne would not. Brienne also knew she could trust Jaime, which was more than she could say for any other man she’d ever met. So she agreed with a slight nod of her head and the group made to settle into their rooms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne noted that Gendry had disappeared, most likely to explore, but Brienne worried that the boy would get hurt on his travels. She went to find Oleene and the diminutive woman looked at her as she pounded dough for bread in the kitchen.

“What’s wrong girl?” Oleene asked. Brienne wanted to laugh. People called her girl and yet she dwarfed them all in height and had seen more horrors that some who were twice or thrice her age. But she didn’t laugh.

“I wanted to know if there was somewhere I could train the younger members of our group. I have been training them in the sword, but not for as long as I would like, and I don’t want them to grow rusty. Is there somewhere I can take them for practise?” Brienne asked. Oleene gave Brienne the strangest look.

“You train the girls as well as the boys?” Oleene asked.

“Of course. They have a right to defend themselves, the same as anyone else.” Brienne replied. Oleene grinned widely, perfect white teeth sparkled in the dim light of the kitchen.

“You may use my little courtyard. It’s behind the inn, through the door next to this room.” Oleene gestured to the left of the kitchen door. Brienne nodded and went to look. The yard wasn’t enormous, but it was enough to allow her four charges to practise and even for them to spar one on one. She closed the back door and returned to see Oleene still pounding the bread.

“Thank you, Oleene.” Brienne said. The older woman smiled.

“You do not need to thank me. You just keep teaching the girls to fight as you have been. Girls must fight, just as boys do, but Westerosi don’t truly think about that.” Oleene said. Brienne wasn’t sure how to respond, but she nodded.

“I am a fair teacher, so I’ve been told. The girls will receive the same training as the boys.” Brienne said. Then she left the room to think about where she could find the temples in Braavos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry decided to take a quick look around the area. Braavos was made of over a hundred little islands, held together by bridges and canals that ran all the way around the city. It was when Gendry came back to the inn that he got a strange idea. There was a man who wore robes that were half black and half white. He was speaking to Oleene.

“Valar Morghulis.” The man said, almost as a greeting, but Gendry had heard those words spoken before.

“Valar Dohaeris.” Oleene replied and served the man a tankard. Whether it had ale, mead or water in it, Gendry did not know, and he did not ask. He waited until the robed man left before speaking to Oleene.

“What does that mean?” Gendry asked.

“What does what mean boy?” Oleene shot back.

“Those words? Valar Morghulis?” Gendry asked.

“It means ‘all men must die’ in High Valyrian boy. It is a greeting commonly used in the House of Black and White.” Oleene replied. “If a man says Valar Morghulis to you, the correct response is Valar Dohaeris, which means ‘all men must serve’, as I responded.” Oleene told Gendry. He remembered Arya saying those words before. She would say the names of the people she wanted dead and then afterwards she would say Valar Morghulis. She also told him of Jaqen H’ghar, and that he was a faceless man. He’d apparently offered to take her to Braavos with him, but she had refused. She had stayed with Gendry and Hot Pie, and Gendry could feel that cold knife of betrayal he always felt when he thought of Arya. He had betrayed her. He’d abandoned her, and she had never left them. She’d stood up for him when no one else would. Gendry wondered if Arya might not have found herself a new home within the walls of this temple.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, after eating some stew that Oleene had made, the group had gathered in Podrick, Sandor and Gendry’s room, the biggest of the lot, and discussed their plans.

“Brienne, you should take Mya and Sansa and try searching around the temples. There are only so many places where an orphan girl would be able to find a bed and food. Temples will look after young girls. It’s possible that Arya made her way to one of the temples and found somewhere she felt was safe.” Jaime said. He looked at Gendry and Pod.

“She might have gone to the House of Black and White.” Gendry said.

“Why would she go there? She worships the Old Gods.” Sansa asked. Gendry then explained about Jaqen H’ghar and the iron coin, and ‘Valar Morghulis’ and everything he knew. Jaime nodded.

“You may well be right Gendry, and at any rate it couldn’t hurt to try.” Jaime said. Sansa looked subdued, and Brienne took a deep breath.

“I’ve already spoken to Oleene, there’s a small courtyard behind this inn. I’ll be able to keep training you. So let’s go.” Brienne stated firmly. Pod, Mya, Gendry and Sansa all got up. Gendry picked up the practise swords they had taken with them throughout their journey so far. Then they made their way out of the back of the inn. Jaime and Sandor merely watched as Brienne trained the four youngest of their group.

“She is interesting.” Jaime and Sandor both looked at Oleene, who was tiny in height, but made up for it with her fierce eyes and nature. “She trains the girls to fight as well as the boys. You Westerosi don’t tend to do things like that. She must be very special to have been trained and then to pass on her lessons to others.” Oleene said.

“There are extremely few who could equal her on the battlefield.” Jaime replied. Oleene grinned.

“Good. We need more true women warriors. Like Nymeria, who conquered Dorne and took it’s lord to husband, and became queen. Or like Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen. They rode on the backs of their dragons into battle. Say what you will about those Valyrians, they knew how to fight.” Oleene said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime felt strangely anxious as he crawled into the bed after the training session. He had made sure to turn his back while Brienne changed into a thin, woollen shift. Jaime found himself wondering if Brienne wore any smallclothes underneath it, and felt himself stir at the idea. Then he scolded himself mentally. He couldn’t think about Brienne in such a way. Thinking about Brienne in that way could only lead him down a path he couldn’t turn back from. He felt her familiar body shift under the covers. She seemed frustrated. He knew she wasn’t sleeping, not yet.

“What’s wrong Wench?” Jaime asked gently.

“My name is Brienne, Jaime.” Brienne shot back. Jaime smiled to himself at the old response.

“I know. What’s troubling you Brienne?” He asked again. Brienne took in a breath, as though she were deciding whether to tell him or not.

“I am wondering if it’s a good idea to let Gendry and Pod wander off by themselves. None of us know Braavos. Anything could happen to them.” Brienne said softly.

“Gendry and Pod are well trained. Pod has been trained for far longer, and he knows how to fight. He’s a good lad, so is Gendry. They’ll be fine Brienne. They know what to do if there is any trouble.” Jaime replied. Brienne shifted and Jaime knew that she was thinking, but did not turn to look at her, because seeing her eyes, so closely, in the dark of a shared bedchamber, might just lead to things Jaime was trying to avoid.

“I know they’re capable. I’m just worried about them. Is that wrong?” Brienne asked. Jaime couldn’t help it then, he turned to look Brienne in the eyes. She was facing him too, and Jaime found that her eyes glowed even more brightly in the dark of the night, like the sea in the glow of the harbour lights at the hour of the wolf.

“You’re not wrong Brienne. They’re barely past the age of being children. Worrying about them is only natural. Men just won’t admit to worrying after their young squires and charges as readily as a woman.” Jaime replied.

“Oh, and I suppose that makes me weak.” Brienne shot back, and Jaime could hear the spike of anger in her voice. He grinned.

“No. It makes you strong. Women can admit to their emotions and that makes them strong because they put themselves in that position. They care. Men aren’t allowed to. I think that makes us weaker to be honest.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled. He could feel it, rather than see it.

“Thank you Jaime.” Brienne said softly. Then she burrowed her head a little further into the pillow under her head. “You should sleep. We all have a long day tomorrow.” Brienne said softly.

“I’ll be sure to sleep my lady.” Jaime said softly, desperately wishing he could reach across the narrow gap between them, wishing he could do... something... but he knew he could not. Not if he wanted to keep her friendship. So he tried to forget about her warm body, her kindness and her beautiful eyes, as he tried to make himself fall into the depths of slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

For a week, the group searched every corner of Braavos. The first two days, Gendry and Pod searched the Purple Harbour, they searched every inn and alehouse around it, and every shop and stall they came across. Then they started to search the Ragman’s Harbour, and in turn all the inns and alehouses around that harbour as well. They had as yet, found nothing.

Jaime and Sandor had been, likewise occupied, trying to find out if Arya had been taken in by the courtesans. Of course, there were many barges and many courtesans to speak to.

On the day that marked their first week searching Braavos for Arya, Brienne, Sansa and Mya had finally found their way to the House of Black and White. It was far from easy to find. They had been to so many temples, trying to find a trace of Arya, but had found nothing, and the House of Black and White did not help them.

“We do not tell anyone about those who come here.” An old man told them.

“Why not?” Sansa asked.

“Because those who come here, come here for the gift, the gift of the many faced god.” The man said.

“What gift is that?” Mya asked.

“Death, dear child. Those who come here do not leave.” The man said. Sansa looked at the ground and the old man closed the doors.

“Sansa?” Brienne questioned softly.

“Why? Why can’t she be here? Why couldn’t I just protect her? She could be here with me now, instead of Gods knows where. I could have protected her in King’s Landing. I could have. I know more about politics then she does. I could have made sure she was safe. Now I’ll never know if she lives.” Sansa said.

“She did what she thought was right Sansa. She might well have been right.” Mya said gently.

“From what Jaime told me of Joffrey, he would have killed Arya the first chance he got. You wouldn’t have been able to stop it, anymore than you were able to stop what happened to your father.” Brienne tried to sooth. Sansa shook her head.

“I was a terrible sister. I was. I mocked Arya. I called her Arya Horseface. I got my best friend to call her that too. In fact I got all the girls to call her that. I should have been looking after her, but I wasn’t. I lied about what happened on the way to King’s Landing, I lied about what Joffrey did, and because of that, Arya’s friend was ridden down and killed by Sandor on Joffrey’s orders, Lady was killed and Nymeria was lost. All of that is my fault. If we had had our direwolves with us, then we could have been safe. But we didn’t.” Sansa said sadly. Brienne placed a hand on Sansa’s shoulder.

“Don’t torture yourself Sansa. You cannot change the past. You can only learn from it and use it to shape your future. We’ll do everything to find Arya. But you cannot blame yourself if we cannot.” Brienne said. Sansa nodded her understanding and they left the stairs of the House of Black and White.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Do you really think the girl became a Courtesan?” Sandor griped at Jaime.

“I don’t, but if we don’t check then we’re overestimating or underestimating Arya. Either way, we have to check every nook and cranny. If not, we could miss her.” Jaime replied. Sandor merely nodded as they made their way to another barge.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry and Pod were exiting another inn.

“We’re never going to find her, are we?” Gendry said softly. He sat on a step near the inn. Podrick sat beside Gendry.

“I thought that I was going to die with the Brotherhood. But I was wrong. We can’t predict what is going to happen to us. We can only do what we think is right.” Podrick said.

“Wise words for a squirt who’s younger then I am.” Gendry shot back.

“If they’re wise words, listen to them. If we give up then what was the point of all this? You might as well kill me, kill Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime, and take Sansa and Mya back to the brotherhood. Only the Gods know what Sandor will do.” Pod said. Gendry snorted, suppressing a laugh, and got up from where he sat.

“We’ve still got a little time. We might as well go looking in another few places before heading back.” Gendry said. Podrick nodded and the two boys carried on their search, heading for the next inn they hadn’t searched at.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne, Sansa and Mya made their way back to Ragman’s Harbour as the sun was setting. They made it back to their inn and Brienne noticed how bustling the place was upon their arrival. It had been agreed that the group would always meet back at the inn at sunset, or just a little past that. Usually there were not so many people frequenting the inn, but today seemed to be busy. They sat at a table, and Oleene brought them some food. She looked worried.

“This isn’t a good crowd today. I’d suggest that you all go up to your rooms and stay there before they start a fight.” Oleene said gently. She tended not to let them be in harm’s way. She seemed to really like Brienne. She often praised how tall and strong Brienne was, in an almost motherly fashion. That was when a fight did break out in. A brawl erupted between several men. Three of which, drew swords.

“I think you might be right Oleene. Let me get these two upstairs and I’ll help you get rid of the troublemakers.” Brienne said softly. Oleene frowned and shook her head.

“Absolutely not. You’re in more danger then I am. They won’t dare hurt me in here, but anyone else that gets between them and blood, and they’ll be happy to kill.” Oleene stated. Brienne did not argue, but quickly got to her feet, pushing Sansa and Mya in front of her, to herd them to the stairs. They were nearly there when one of the men, who held a sword, lunged at a man without. The man threw himself out the way, and the blade was heading for Sansa. Brienne did what she felt she had to in that moment, and pushed Sansa behind her. It was instinctive, it was protective, and it was dangerous. No sooner had Brienne pushed Sansa behind her, the sword point pierced Brienne’s tunic and went into the right side of her chest. The swordsman looked shocked. He had not meant to harm Brienne, but he quickly pulled his sword from her, and went back to his quarrel with the unarmed Braavosi. Brienne was losing a great deal of blood. Oleene seemed horrified as Brienne collapsed to the ground. Sansa and Mya kneeled beside her.

“Brienne.” Mya tried to get Brienne talking, but Brienne’s eyes kept blinking open and closing again, almost as though she were fighting sleep.

“Please Brienne, don’t die.” Sansa whimpered. She felt tears falling down her face, almost like raindrops. Brienne’s eyes stayed open, staring at Mya and Sansa for, what felt like, an endless moment. Then they slammed shut and did not open again. That was when Sansa began screaming.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry and Pod had just opened the door of the inn when they heard the scream of a girl.

“Help! Please! Someone help!” Both boys recognised Sansa’s voice and saw the fight going on all around them. Gendry barged his way through, Pod following behind, until they reached Sansa. They were horrified to see Brienne lying on the ground, her life’s blood flowing onto the wooden floor below her, and Sansa screaming in a panic, begging for help. Mya looked frantic as well, as though she had no idea what to do. Gendry rushed forward. Oleene was also there, looking dazed.

“Oleene, where do we find a healer?” Gendry asked. Oleene seemed to snap out of her daze.

“You must go to the House of The Red Hands. That is where all the healers are.” Oleene said. Gendry knew they had coin, but where was a mystery. Oleene could see his unease. “Tell them Oleene of The Whore’s Eye sent you and they will come.” Oleene said. Gendry looked at Pod.

“Go on Pod. Be quick. With this kind of blood loss I don’t know how long she has.” Gendry said. He knew Pod could run faster than him. Pod nodded and was gone, ducking and weaving through the throng of fighting men. Gendry looked at Mya and Sansa.

“Who did this?” Gendry asked. Mya did not speak, merely pointed at the man with a bloodied sword in his hands, attacking an unarmed man.

“He would have run Sansa through if Brienne hadn’t jumped in the way.” Mya said. Gendry glared as he shoved through the men. They all seemed to sense something was about to take place and watched as Gendry headed for the swordsman.

“You! You attacked our friend!” Gendry yelled angrily. The man looked at him, and then he looked at Brienne. Then he fled. Gendry made off after him. Oleene looked at the surrounding customers who had now ceased fighting. She stood from where she had crouched beside the girls and fallen woman.

“All of you out!” Oleene yelled. None of them argued the point with her. They were gone within minutes.

“What do we do?” Sansa sobbed. Oleene grabbed a cloth and pressed it to the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

“We pray child.” Oleene replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Sandor were round a corner, heading back to the inn, when they saw it. Gendry was fighting with a man in the street.

“The fuck’s going on here?” Sandor cursed. Gendry did not take his eyes off of his target. Jaime knew this was something Brienne had taught them. If you let your guard down, an enemy could escape, or worse, kill you with your back turned.

“This bastard ran Brienne through. She pushed Sansa out of the way of his blade and right now Pod is running for a healer. I thought I should take care of the one who caused the injury.” Gendry stated angrily. Sandor growled low in his throat as he thought of Sansa almost being harmed. But it was Jaime’s reaction that surprised both Gendry and Sandor. Jaime had pulled his sword from it’s sheath before they could blink. He used his golden hand to smash the man in the face, knocking him to the ground, before Jaime pointed his sword at the man.

“Where? Where did he wound Brienne?” Jaime hissed out angrily.

“The right side of her chest. He ran her through. She’s losing a lot of blood.” Gendry replied. Jaime was lightning quick, as none of them thought he could be with his left hand, and his sword found it’s way through the Braavosi’s chest. Jaime removed his sword and then looked down at the man.

“I’ll give you same chance you gave my lady. See if you can drag yourself to a healer in time.” Jaime hissed angrily, watching as the man seemed to be struggling to move. But he was not like Brienne. Within moments, the Braavosi was dead. Sandor and Gendry said nothing as Jaime sheathed his sword again and didn’t speak as he headed in the direction of the inn. Sandor and Gendry merely followed him. Both were wondering why Jaime had been so quick to call Brienne _his lady_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa was shaking as Mya gently tugged her away from Brienne. Pod had been quick, far quicker than Gendry, and had brought a healer with him. The healer worked on Brienne right there in the common room, not wanting to move her. When the last stitch was done, and the wound cleaned and cauterised, the doors of the inn were flung open to admit Jaime, Gendry and Sandor. Sandor made his way to Sansa.

“Are you alright Little Bird?” Sandor asked her. Sansa shook her head.

“He hurt Brienne. It would have been me, but she pushed me behind her.” Sansa sobbed. Jaime didn’t wait. He knelt at Brienne’s side, opposite the healer.

“Will she live?” Jaime pleaded. Sansa looked at him and she saw something, she wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew that Jaime was frightened. He was frightened of losing Brienne.

“I cannot promise that she will live. That she is alive now is only testament to her obvious strength. The next twelve hours will be telling. If she survives and wakes, she should live.” The healer said. “You should be cautious moving her.” The healer added. He looked at Oleene.

“Thank you for your help.” Oleene said to him. He nodded.

“I shall return tomorrow to see how she fares.” The healer said. Oleene nodded and the healer left. Jaime looked at Sandor, Gendry and Pod.

“We need to get her to her bed.” Jaime said softly. The men did not argue. There was something Jaime Lannister’s face that spoke of a grief none of them knew how to handle, and Sansa wondered if Jaime could possibly be in love with Brienne, in spite of her looks. Sansa hoped so. She hoped that Jaime loved Brienne. Both deserved some sort of happiness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had a heavy head when she managed to blink her eyes open. She felt a pain in her chest.

 _“The sword! Sansa!”_ Brienne thought. She gasped as she tried to sit up, the pain of her wound tugging at her soul.

“Easy Brienne. You took quite a wound.” Brienne recognised Jaime’s voice. He was very close to her. She turned her head slowly and saw he laid by her side. His hand was stroking her hair.

“This is highly inappropriate.” Brienne said weakly. Jaime looked at her sadly.

“We thought we might lose you my lady.” Jaime said softly. Brienne blinked tiredly.

“Well you haven’t. I’m sure I’m alive. This kind of pain couldn’t exist in the seven hells.” Brienne replied. Jaime was still stroking her hair back from her face.

“Do you even know how terrified I was?” Jaime asked. Brienne felt confusion well up within her.

“Why? Why were you terrified? Did Sansa get hurt?” Brienne asked weakly. Jaime frowned.

“Sansa is completely unharmed Brienne. It’s you I was terrified for. You nearly died and all I could do was watch as you hovered between this world and the next. I was terrified that you would die before I could ever tell you how much you mean to me.” Jaime replied. Brienne still felt confused.

“I don’t understand.” Brienne said.

“Of course you don’t. You’re too innocent to know when a man looks at you with desire or love.” Jaime said softly.

“What are you talking about?” Brienne asked, her confusion growing greater.

“I love you Brienne. You stupid, mad, stubborn, pig-headed Wench. I love you. I nearly lost you today and Gods help me for being so selfish as to admit it, but I love you.” Jaime said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, next chapter is Braavos Part 2, I hope this chapter did not disappoint and I hope that you all comment and let me know what you think. Hopefully I won't take too long with the next chapter. LOL!

**Author's Note:**

> Young Blood - The Naked and The Famous
> 
> We're only young and naive still  
> We require certain skills  
> The mood it changes like the wind  
> Hard to control when it begins
> 
> The bittersweet between my teeth  
> Trying to find the in-betweens  
> Fall back in love eventually  
> Yeah yeah yeah yeah
> 
> Can't help myself but count the flaws  
> Claw my way out through these walls  
> One temporary escape  
> Feel it start to permeate
> 
> We lie beneath the stars at night  
> Our hands gripping each other tight  
> You keep my secrets hope to die  
> Promises, swear them to the sky
> 
> The bittersweet between my teeth  
> Trying to find the in-betweens  
> Fall back in love eventually  
> Yeah yeah yeah yeah
> 
> As it withers  
> Brittle it shakes  
> Can you whisper  
> As it crumbles and breaks  
> As you shiver  
> Count up all your mistakes  
> Pair of forgivers  
> Let go before it's too late  
> Can you whisper  
> Can you whisper  
> Can you whisper  
> Can you whisper
> 
> The bittersweet between my teeth  
> Trying to find the in-betweens  
> Fall back in love eventually  
> Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
> The bittersweet between my teeth  
> Trying to find the in-betweens  
> Fall back in love eventually  
> Yeah yeah yeah yeah


End file.
